Days to Live By
by IlOvEmUsIcAnDyAoI
Summary: "My brain whirled with thoughts of people, school, assignments, my family, friends… But mostly of Ichigo. It's been two months since my brother died." Karin's POV. Alternate version of "A Day To Remember". ON HIATUS.
1. The Beginning

Days To Live By Chapter 1

"_**Can you tell us your story again? Please, Karin?"**_

_**Karin looked down and smiled at the little girl. "Now why would I do that?" she teased.**_

"_**Come on! Please!"**_

_**Karin laughed. "Since when are you interested in my stories, Kyou?"**_

_**Kyou flushed under the woman's gaze. "It's a good story, is all.."**_

"_**Yeah right, but fine," Karin said, putting the back of her hand against her forehead, pretending to be exhausted, "I will relate to you my tale of death, sorrow, pain, and love."**_

_**The kids laughed. Besides Kyou and his sister, there were five other children gathered around Karin.**_

"_**Let's go the field. There's plenty of room and today is too much of a good day to waste," Karin told the younger people.**_

_**Without another word, the group of kids took off running.**_

"_**Hey! Wait for me!" Karin took off after them.**_

_**She followed the kids through the Seireitei, jumping out of people's way and weaving in and out of small crowds. She passed several people she knew, but Karin barely got a wave in before she had to step it up to keep up with the kids.**_

_**Karin found the kids in the middle of the field, some already settled in for a good long story. She ran up to them and raised her arms so that as she fell, her arms hooked around some of them and brought them down with her.**_

"_**Guys, quit," Kyou demanded, "I want to get this story started."**_

"_**Oh, Kyou, you are such a spoil sport," his sister whined. She waited until her brother had settled into the grass before sitting next to him and leaning against him.**_

"_**Alright," Karin said when the kids had settled down, "Well you all know all the characters in this story. Obviously. Where should I start it this time?"**_

"_**The video!" an orange haired little boy shouted.**_

"_**The video, then?" Karin asked. All the kids agreed. "Alright. Well, let's see. It was a Saturday. Saturday night. I had just woken up from my twelfth nap that day. I was extremely depressed, you see. It hadn't been an easy year..**_

**_…_**

I fell to the couch with a huff. My brain whirled with thoughts of people, school, assignments, my family, friends…

But mostly of Ichigo.

It's been 2 months since my brother died.

He defeated Aizen, went into that damned coma for about a month, and died 6 months after he woke up. His body couldn't handle not having the powers and he just… died. Ichigo slowly wilted away until his heart stopped.

_**...**_

"_**Sounds awesome, doesn't it? Yeah, that's what I thought too."**_

_**…**_

I remembered the day he died like it was yesterday. I replayed it in my head all the time. For weeks, I had been dreaming of his death. What bugged me was that in every dream he died differently. In a car crash, in a battle, of a heart attack, everything my imagination could come up with.

It sucked.

That particular night, I had been dreaming that he was in this dark space. There was no floor, walls, ceiling; there was nothing around him. Then out of no where, this figure came up to him. I couldn't understand what it said, but I know Ichigo did. He looked confused, then sad, then pissed off, then a mixture of happy and sad. The figure extended it's 'hand' out to Ichigo.

I woke up as Ichigo grasped the 'hand' in a 'hand'shake and I knew. I got out of bed, walked down the hall, and went into my brother's room. I knelt by his bedside, then sat back in the honoring pose and waited for morning to come so my sister and dad would wake up.

They seemed to know just as I did because the first stop they made was to Ichigo's room where I still hadn't moved from my spot on the floor.

Yuzu burst out crying. Dad silently mourned.

I was a grave. I refused to cry like Yuzu. To this day, I still haven't spoken a word to anyone, not even Yuzu. I give everyone either a curt nod or a sharp shake of the head. No words.

It had been two months since Ichigo died. Everyone was finally moving on, but it was still hard to talk about him. No one knew if had gone to Soul Society or if his soul had reincarnated already. Rukia and the other's haven't been anywhere near Karakura since Ichigo woke up so we weren't able to ask. Besides, Ishida, Inoue, and Sado all took care of the Hallow now for Urahara-san. There was no need to send any Soul Reapers.

I sighed. My eyes wandered around the living room, not really focusing on anything; just looked. I was about to lay down when a video tape crossed my line of vision. We didn't own any tapes, so what was this one doing on the table?

I got up and stuck it in the player, my curiosity taking over, and leaned back against the table.

_**...**_

"_**Yuzu had insisted we needed one for when we wanted to rent a movie or something; which we never did, but it was Yuzu. We could never tell her flat out no to something, no matter how hard we tried."**_

_**…**_

At first, it was nothing but static, then it cleared. Someone was holding a video camera. There were autographed guitars on the walls the camera was passing, drums in almost every corner, and keyboards used as tables, so I thought the person was in a music studio. The camera walked for several minutes, every now and then the person holding it cussing when they stubbed their foot on an instrument that stuck out too far. They were trying to sneak up on someone.

"_Finally," _the person said. It was a man. He came to double doors and pushed it open.

My heart jumped when I saw the person the man was trying to find.

Ichigo sat in a chair, flicking various knobs on a wide and long control panel, muttering to himself. He wore his usual tee and jeans with a wide wristband on his left wrist and the small jelly bands Yuzu had bought him a month before he died. He looked up when the man neared him and smiled.

That's it. I was sure my heart and lungs just failed me.

"_What do you want, you moron? I'm trying to fix this damned thing,"_ Ichigo said. He continued to turn the knobs and press the buttons.

"_I know, but I figured I would capture the moment. After all…"_ the man grew silent and he sounded nervous, _"didn't you say you only have a short time? I don't want to miss the important parts of when you're here."_

_So he knew,_ I thought.

Ichigo nodded. _"Yeah, I did say that. But I'm not going to dwell on it. That's just depressing."_

_"You're depressing! You should be throwing a fit over the fact that you're going to die, dude! No normal person is OK with dying!"_

Ichigo laughed. _"Well then that makes me not normal, doesn't it?"_

The other man groaned, the camera momentarily falling to his knees as he let his arms fall in defeat. He straightened up and sighed. _"You're an ass. I'm filming today whether you like it or not, Ichigo."_

_"Whatever, Tomoyuki. I don't care."_

_"SWEET!"_

_**...**_

"_**I admit it: I jumped at how loud Tomoyuki's cry was." **_

_**The children laughed.**_

_**...**_

_"Shut up, moron! Fuck, you're loud."_

I almost smiled at Ichigo's habit of pointing out the obvious.

_"You ready?" _Tomoyuki asked.

_"Yeah. I got the music set up already. All you have to do is hit play."_

_"Cool. Get in there."_

Ichigo flipped two more switches before he stood up and passed Tomoyuki. There was a rustling as Tomoyuki moved to stand in front of the switchboard. I watched him as he paused, his finger over the 'Play' button, then hit the button a few minutes later. Tomoyuki carried the video camera into the hallway, then rounded a corner. The door opened to reveal Ichigo standing in front of a microphone and picking up an over sized set of headphones. He ran his fingers up the cord and yanked it out of the pole that held the mic.

_"What are you doing?"_

_"Well, if you're going to tape this, it might as well have all the sounds, right?" _Ichigo said.

_"Yeah… I guess it would sound better. And it won't look like you're just singing to yourself. That always looks so weird from the booth when the sound is either off or turned down."_

_"Thanks, Tomoyuki. You're such a help."_

_"I know. That's why they hired me."_

I almost smiled again at Ichigo's chuckles. Tomoyuki set the camera on something and stepped away. Music started playing. At first it sounded like only a guitar, then drums were added.

My eyes grew wide as Ichigo started to sing. I have never heard my brother sing, even when he found a song he really liked. His body swayed slightly to the rhythm. His head lolled from side to side until he had to sing.

_It's Monday morning  
__And I would kill for a chance to drive  
__Get so far away from here with you my dear  
__That I'll never leave your side  
__Nobody knows the troubles I've seen  
__In a van, on a soapbox for the world to see  
__Miles away, and I wish this didn't mean so much to me_

Ichigo put his hands over his heart, then let them drop.

_To be a monument for the rest of them  
__Miles away, and I wish this didn't mean so much to me  
__To be a monument for the rest of them  
__We're getting older  
__I've started to fear for my life  
__is this the way that it should be?  
__this whole thing's riding on me  
__it's been a long road so far  
__with nowhere to turn  
__There's no looking back from here  
__no more dwelling on my fears  
__Miles away, and I wish this didn't mean so much to me_

Again, his hands found their way to hold themselves over his heart.

_To be a monument for the rest of them  
__Miles away, and I wish this didn't mean so much to me  
__To be a monument for the rest of them_

His head bounced to the music again, his shoulders moving with it. Ichigo's voice fell soft for a verse, then picked back up to where it was.

_Twenty bucks says you'll remember me  
__When you see me on your TV screen  
__It may be the first time  
__But it won't be the last time  
__Twenty bucks says you'll remember me  
__When you see me on your TV screen  
__It may be the first time  
__But it won't be the last time  
__Twenty bucks says you'll remember me  
__When you see me on your TV screen  
__It may be the first time  
__But it won't be the last time_

Now Ichigo fell silent as a prerecorded voice growled the next few verses.

**And I'll scream  
****so loud that everyone in this place  
****Will hear every word I say  
****'cause this is my time, this is my time to shine  
****let nothing stand in our way  
****And I'll scream  
****so loud that everyone in this place  
****Will hear every word I say  
****'cause this is my time, this is my time to shine  
****let nothing stand in our way**

_Twenty bucks says you'll remember me  
__When you see me on your TV screen  
__It may be the first time  
__But it won't be the last time_

_**...**_

_**Karin cleared her throat. "Good thing there's only three of those damned songs. Any more and Captain Unohana would have to make me a special salve for the throat."**_

"_**You don't have to sing them. We know the songs," Kyou said.**_

"_**I know, but it helps with the story. Now shut up and let me tell it."**_

_**...**_

The last verse sounded like several people were singing it, signaling the end or the song. On the parts where the sound drug on, Ichigo would lift his right hand up, as if measuring the time he had to hold the note.

Finally, Ichigo let his hand fall. He glanced at the camera (I noticed the faint blush that crept across his cheek bones), then turned to Tomoyuki.

_"That good?"_

_"Hell yeah, dude. Which one next?"_

_"Um.." _Ichigo walked over to a corner of the room, staying inside the camera's view, and picked up a notebook from a coffee table. He flipped through it, clearly having trouble on which songs to choose next for Tomoyuki.

_"How about… Damn, I don't know. You choose."_

_"I'm glad you asked."_

I swear I could hear Ichigo's mind say "Oh No" in a highly depressed tone.

_"I was thinking why don't you do 'Here's To The Past', then end today with 'Have Faith In Me'? It would be a good way to end the video, too."_

Ichigo's brown eyes flickered to the camera again. Chills and shivers ran up and down Karin's spine at the intensity of his gaze.

_"Alright," _Ichigo said suddenly, _"Let's do that."_

_"Cool."_

Tomoyuki left the view of the camera again. Ichigo tossed the notebook back on the table and placed himself back at the microphone.

Once again, music started and Ichigo couldn't seem to keep his body still. A few seconds in, several voices said "Here's to the past!" and the music continued until Ichigo started singing.

_Let's all think back on what brought us here  
__This is my grasp on what is real  
__Don't tell me how I feel  
__With all that's passed I can't relate  
__With myself from day to day  
__why does everything seem so far away_

**to me**

_There's no turning back from here _

_'ve got to get away from everyone who's left  
__Everyone who's left  
__I'll tell the saddest story  
__Of how we made it through this past year_

(Past year, past year...)

_I'll tell the saddest story  
__Of how we made it through this past year_

(Past year, past year...)

_They said we'd walk away  
__You'll never make it if you can't speak for yourself  
__they said we'd fade away  
__We've all been down this path before  
__You're trapped in this town  
__And it wears you down  
__When we leave today then maybe you'll understand  
__This constant struggle isn't always in the palm of my hand  
__There's no turning back from here  
__I've got to get away from everyone who's left  
__Everyone who's left  
__I'll tell the saddest story  
__Of how we made it through this past year_

(Past year, past year...)

_I'll tell the saddest story  
__Of how we made it through this past year_

(Past year, past year...)

_They said we'd walk away  
__You'll never make it if you can't speak for yourself  
__they said we'd fade away  
__This man will stand the test of time  
__This man will stand the test of time_

**This man will stand the test of time  
****This man will stand the test of time**

_I'll tell the saddest story  
__Of how we made it through this past year_

(Past year, past year...)

_I'll tell the saddest story  
__Of how we made it through this past year_

(Past year, past year...)

_They said we'd walk away  
__You'll never make it if you can't speak for yourself  
__they said we'd fade away_

_"WHOO! Nailed it!"_

I jumped again when Tomoyuki suddenly shouted.

_"Ya know, I was kind of worried. You don't really seem to be in tune with that one a lot."_

_"Well, honestly… it's true." _Ichigo got this downcast look on his face before smiling slightly and continuing. _"This past year has been hell for me, my family, and my friends. We weren't sure we were going to live through it._ 'I'll tell the saddest story Of how we made it through this past year' _is so right on the dot, it's not funny. You remember how worn down everyone looked the other day? They've looked like that for the past year or two. Really ever since we learned who was to blame for this whole mess."_

"Aizen.." I muttered to myself.

Tomoyuki sighed. _"Well, I know you can't tell me cause it's none o' my business, but I hope you know you still got friends here. I mean, besides the ones you already know of. This whole town will be sad to see you go. We'll all feel the difference when you're gone."_

Ichigo threw him a small smile_. "Thanks, Yuki. How 'bout we get 'Faith' rolling already?"_

_"You got it."_

Tomoyuki retreated to the other room again as Ichigo prepared for the music. This time, a drum started him out, then a guitar of some sort joined the rhythm. He started slow in the first lines, then the pace picked up.

_Have faith in me  
__Cause there are things that I've seen I don't believe_

After the first two lines, he sped up his singing.

As he said the next six lines, he stared directly at the camera lens, boring his eyes through the screen at whoever was watching.

_So cling to what you know and never let go  
__You should know things aren't always what they seem  
__I said I'd never let you go, and I never did  
__I said I'd never let you fall and I always meant it  
__If you didn't have this chance then I never did  
__You'll always find me right there, again_

Ichigo put his hands on his head for the next line, then ran his fingers through his orange hair.

_I'm going crazy  
__Cause there are things in the streets I don't believe  
__So we'll pretend it's alright _(pretend it's alright)  
_and stay in for the night  
__Oh what a world  
__I'll keep you safe here with me _(with me)  
_I said I'd never let you go, and I never did  
__I said I'd never let you fall and I always meant it  
__If you didn't have this chance then I never did  
__You'll always find me right there, again  
__I said I'd never let you go, and I never did  
__I said I'd never let you fall and I always meant it  
__If you didn't have this chance then I never did  
__You'll always find me right there, again  
__They've got me on the outside, looking in  
__But I can't see at all  
__With the weight of the world on my shoulders,  
__They just wanna see me fall  
__They've got me on the outside, looking in  
__But I can't see at all  
__With the weight of the world on my shoulders,  
__They just wanna see me fall_

I thought those particular lines were directed to the Soul Society. Old Man Yama was always trying to get rid of Ichigo. None of the captains really liked him. Once again, Ichigo's voice dipped slowly for a single line before singing his heart out.

_Have faith in me  
__I said I'd never let you go, and I never did  
__I said I'd never let you fall and I always meant it  
__If you didn't have this chance then I never did  
__You'll always find me right there, again  
__I said I'd never let you go, and I never did _(Go, Did)  
_I said I'd never let you fall and I always meant it _(Fall, Meant It)  
_If you didn't have this chance then I never did  
__You'll always find me right there, again  
__I said I'd never let you go, and I never did  
__I said I'd never let you go, and I never did  
__I said I'd never let you go, and I never did  
__I said I'd never let you go, and I never did_

All throughout this song, I could see how much joy music brought to Ichigo. His face, eyes, and even his body language just radiated happiness as he sang and moved with the music. All of his small gestures seemed to fit perfectly with the words he placed them with; bringing his hands up to emphasize what he was saying, as if he was only speaking them to someone.

That song in particular pulled at my heart. Every word seemed exactly like something Ichigo would tell me, Yuzu, their father, and his friends. My favorite part was 'I said I'd never let you go, and I never did; I said I'd never let you fall and I always meant it; You'll always find me right there, again'

Ichigo was quiet. He plugged the headphones back in, making sure to keep his full face from the view of the camera until the last second. He walked over and picked it up. I thought he was going to say something, but he quickly passed it off to Tomoyuki as he came through the door.

_"That was great, Ichigo."_

You could hear the astonishment, envy, and praise in Tomoyuki's voice as he said that. I saw Ichigo nod. His hair blocked his face so I couldn't tell what he was ultimately feeling right then.

"WHAT?"

The screen suddenly went blank. I was about to get up to check the damned thing when the picture came back. I sighed in relief and sat back down.

It was the room Ichigo was singing in. In front of the camera was a single regular looking chair.

15 minutes passed. I had begun to droop, thinking they had just turned the camera on and left it there, when Ichigo suddenly appeared and sat in the chair. It seemed to be a different day because Ichigo's clothes had changed. He had on a different shirt, different jeans, and no large wristband. He still wore Yuzu's jelly bracelets, though.

I straightened up to listen.

Ichigo took a deep breath and slowly released it.

_"I feel like I'm giving a lame speech at school or something. God, this sucks." _Ichigo sighed. _"Alright, you guys, here's the deal; Stop. Worrying. About. Me."_

I smiled my first smile in 2 months. Even knowing he was going to die, my brother still worried about everyone else worrying about him. How typical.

_"I know that by the time any of you see this, I'll be dead. I can feel it; I'll die within the next few days. But that doesn't mean you guys have to get all depressed. I'll be fine. I mean, come on, I'm Kurosaki fucking Ichigo. If anyone can make it after death, it should be me, right? I have died 3 times already, after all."_

A laugh escaped me before I could stop it.

Ichigo's face grew softer_. "Tatsuki, I need you to be the strong one here. You've known me since we were 5; you know everything I know. I'm not saying don't be sad, because I know that if I was there saying that, you would beat my ass until I begged for mercy, but I don't want you to stop your life for a while because of this. Keep going to the dojo. Those wanna-be brats need you to show them who's boss._

_"Chad, buddy, you just keep doing what you're doing. I know you're one of the ones most worried about, but you know me. I won't be in limbo for long. I'll find some way out. I always do! And remember our promise because I'll keep going by it, even if I do land in Soul Society or whatever other hell I fall in._

_"Ishida. Plain and simple, you damned Quincy, you need to tell your dad to fuck off and leave you alone. I've been telling you that since I met the bastard and you have yet to listen to me! Tell the fucker to GO AWAY. You are a legal adult now! If need be, ask my dad to let you have my room. Jackass will let you move in. At least then, you'd be away from your fucked up dad and you'd actually be closer to any of the schools and Urahara's shop. You know, sadly, I never knew how conveniently located my house was until just now."_

Ichigo shook his head as he realized his own ignorance.

_"Inoue, be strong. Stop crying. I'm fine. I'm ok with dieing. We both know that it's not really dieing, no matter if you're turned into a Hallow or sent to Soul Society or just floating around picking on people like Karin and Tatsuki - those who get pissed off with the ghosts that follow them. So relax and stop letting your studies slip or stop over doing your studies. I'm not quite sure which one you're doing right now, but I know it's one of those. Again, relax."_

Ichigo got an annoyed, yet understanding look on his face for the next person.

_"Keigo, stop being so damned depressing. You can't around being all emo like my demon-spawn sister forever. Mourn, then move on. Take Mizuru and go chase some girls at the high school or the bar, whatever! Just stop acting like I'm never coming back. For me, Keigo, go back to how you were. I know you're worrying a lot of people that really care about you, especially your sister. I bet she's wondering right now how to help you get passed this and you just keep changing it up on her. Do whatever it is you need to do to feel better, then let her know you're ok. I speak from experience when I say, the older siblings don't like to think that the younger ones are hurting. It hurts us as much as it hurts them. We don't know how to help unless they tell us and even then, the only thing we can really do - unless we've experienced it ourselves - is just try to be there for them as much as we possibly can until everything's alright again. It's tough for both sides, I get that, but you gotta remember your sister's point of view too. So pick yourself up, fix yourself, and go see her. Damn that was a lot to say. I don't think I've ever said that much to you before. Damnit…"_

Ichigo slouched forward in his chair, bracing his elbows on his knees. He sighed, then looked up at the camera lens again.

_"Dad, Yuzu, Karin…"_

I moved myself closer until I was only inches from the screen.

_"First off, Dad, you are an ass. Just in case you forgot, there ya go."_

Another smile was quietly crawling it's way across my face.

_"Yuzu, stop crying!" _Ichigo raised his hands in an act to shake his sister. _"Stop crying at random times! I can tell you now, you're scaring the hell out of Dad and Karin. None of us can stand to see to see you cry and the fact that you do it every time you have some random thought of me or something that happened is really starting to get to them. You've all got enough to deal with right now. Don't add missing me to the list."_

_Wow, he's not assuming it's all about him, is he?_ I thought, slouching slightly at my annoyed thought.

_"And Karin, to answer you're unspoken thought: No, I am not just assuming that every time Yuzu cries it's because of me." _Ichigo raised an eyebrow, giving me a knowing look through the screen.

My eyes grew to the size of baseballs, then I looked away, irritated and blushing.

_"Karin, I saved you for last because I know that you're taking it the hardest. You look calm and just irritated on the outside, but I know you."_

Ichigo's eyes turned a hazel color when the emotion he held back when talking to the others suddenly rushed forward. _"You need to start talking, Karin. At least a little bit for right now. You can't just stay quiet, hoping you'll wake up any second and it'll be the beginning of the war or I'll still be in the coma or it'll be years after I woke up. I hate to tell you, but it won't happen. I'm dead. For sure this time. No bringing me back to life again by some weird ass miracle or power. It's a fact you're going to have to live with. Everything will turn back to normal, just like it did with Mom. Remember how we both felt like it was the end of the world? Like nothing would ever be the same again? Well it will be in time, but you gotta take that first step to making it happen. And just so you know… I am beyond proud of you, Karin. You not only managed to keep Yuzu and Dad safe while I was gone, you kept everything in order until the end. You did your job and then some and you didn't have to. You could've left thing the way they were and let someone else deal with the mess, but you stepped up and took the initiative when no one else did. I know dozens of grown men, all hundreds of years old, who never could have done the things you've done this last year. You are beyond the best of the best, Karin, and don't you dare forget it. Ever. There are things you've seen, you've felt, you've done that most people in the world could never live with and doing all of that makes you who you are right now at this second. No matter what those other Soul Reapers say about how you act or how you treat people or how you do things, don't you dare forget. You tell them to mind their own goddamned business and you show them who you are. I know there's already been a couple people starting all of this with you so that's who you'll start with, got me, Karin? Be you and kick their sorry asses into gear!_"

My heart swelled with his words. I never knew that he was that proud of me.

_"And yes, Yuzu, that applies to you, too. No, I'm not saying start acting like Karin because that's TOO MUCH evil running through your veins, but start standing up to people. Especially those who are trying to tell you that you can't do something or trying to tell you that you can't be you. Trust me, I know there will always be someone who says you can't do something. But you can start showing them that they will always be wrong about you when they say you can't do something."_

Ichigo suddenly leaned back and looked behind the camera.

_"Alright, guys, I have to go. In both ways, it seems. Don't worry though, I'll be fine. I always am. Make sure you guys stay ok until I can come visit, ok? I'll be highly pissed off if I finally get there and you all have let your lives fall apart. There's no excuse for that, damnit. I'll see you guys later. Karin, Yuzu…"_

Ichigo brought his right hand up and closed it in a fist. His pinky extended outward.

_"I promise that I will be back to see you, even if you can't see me. But you have to promise me that you both will stay ok until I get there."_

I brought my hand up. I, too, closed it in a fist and extended my pinky. I put her pinky against the screen, right on Ichigo's own.

"I promise," I said. As soon as I said it, the screen went blank.

I sat there with my pinky finger against the screen for the better part of 10 minutes, until I heard the front door open and shut.

"Karin, we're home!"

I let my hand fall, but I didn't move from my spot on the floor.

"Karin, what are you doing over there?" Yuzu asked me. "I'm going to start dinner so if you have any homework left, you should do it now, alright?"

"Alright, Yuzu." I turned around, a smile tugging at my lips, to face what's left of my already small family. This was the first time I've spoken to anyone since Ichigo died. "What's for dinner?"

_**...**_

_**Kyou's sister sighed. "I love that part. I love to hear the songs Ichigo sang in the studio."**_

"_**Get on with the next part, damnit! Please," Kyou added quickly.**_

"_**Yeah that's what I thought, little boy." Karin clicked her tongue. "Let's see how well you guys remember the story. What's next?"**_

_**A dark skinned little girl piped up. "You made everyone else watch the movie!"**_

"_**Yep. **_

_**...**_

"Come in here."

I lead the small group of people into the room with the TV. I stopped in front of it and waited for everyone to get seated.

Tatsuki had been the first person I called. I had told her that someone had left the group a small package that they all had to be here to open. Tatsuki unwillingly agreed to gather the others I needed. Now Tatsuki, Keigo, Ishida, Inoue, Chad, Yuzu, and my dad all sat in the living room, waiting for me to give them the package.

I moved to my right and pulled a small black rectangle from the shelf. I held it up for the others to see.

"Well, what is it?" Ishida asked.

"It's the package I need to show you," I said simply.

Tatsuki scoffed. "Look, Karin, if you don't say why it's so important, I'm going to go."

As Tatsuki made to get up, I said, "It's a video from Ichigo."

Tatsuki sat down and made herself comfortable. The rest of them stopped breathing.

Without waiting for another reply, I put the tape in. Yuzu and I sat in front of it, the same spot I had sat in the first time I watched it.

They chuckled and cried in all the right places as they watched the film. They all jumped at the loudness of Tomoyuki's cries of "SWEET!" and "WHOO! Nailed it!" just as I had, which made me chuckle.

At the end, when Ichigo made his little speeches to everyone, they all seemed to pick themselves up, as if an invisible weight had just been thrown off of them. Keigo even said he was going to go home to spend the rest of the day with his sister. When Ichigo made his promise to his sisters, we both reached up - just as I had the first time - and sealed the promise together.

No one cried. No one was sad. They joked and laughed about Ichigo singing and seeing how happy he was with the music. Yuzu, Tatsuki, and I made a small lunch for everyone before they all retreated to their own places in Karakura to do whatever they needed to do now that Ichigo had ordered them to lighten up and get on with their lives. After I helped Yuzu put the dinner dishes away, I laid down on her bed.

I put had hands under my head and closed my eyes. For the first time in a very long time, I felt sleep come naturally and on it's own.

_**...**_

"_**Now we do a time skip. My days returned to normal after that so there was nothing important."**_

_****__**...**_

"How long has it been since that video, Karin?" Dad asked.

He looked up from the newspaper he was reading at me, who had been ordered to clean the kitchen and living room by Yuzu while she cleaned the upstairs. Dad had been ordered to stay put on the couch until we were done.

"Going on 3 months, Dad. Why?"

"Just wondering."

"Dad, he's not going to come until he's truly ready. That may not be for years."

"I know, but I still worry about him. Aren't I allowed to worry about my only son?"

"Yes, you are, but stop pacing about him showing up."

Dad turned back to his paper, muttering about inconsiderate, bratty daughters and I returned to my cleaning.

"Karin, are you almost done?" Yuzu called down.

"Almost! I still have to finish the dishes!"

"Ok! AHH!"

Dad and I ran up the stairs as Yuzu's scream. She stood there, clutching a shirt to her chest.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"It...it's moving..." Yuzu whispered.

"Wha-? Ahh!" I jumped back as the pile of clothes in front of the washer did indeed move. I cautiously stepped forward, my hand hovering over the clothes. I grasped a large amount in my fist and ripped it back! I gasped when a hand shot out towards me. Dad grabbed his girls and jerked us back, pinning us to the wall behind him.

A head and torso climbed out from the clothes, the mouth breathing heavily, gasping for air.

"Thank god! I thought I was going to die!"

"Tomoyuki! What are you doing under there?" Yuzu asked, rushing forward to help the man from the deadly garments.

"I was doing the laundry like you asked me to. I reached up to grab the soap, I slipped on something and every basket fell with me and on top of me! I couldn't get out! I was going to_ die_!" Tomoyuki clutched Yuzu close to him and sobbed into her shoulder. She wrapped her arms around him and tried to comfort him.

Dad and I looked at each other before I made my way back downstairs to continue my work.

I made quick work of the rest of my chores. I had just put the last plate in the cabinet when I thought I felt someone's spiritual pressure. I wrote it off as Ishida going after a Hallow and continued wiping down the counters and table.

In a single second, his spiritual pressure filled Karakura town. Even those with absolutely no powers of any sort felt it like a cold chill going down their spine. It was suffocating to those who didn't know it.

I froze in mid swipe, still bent over the table. It wasn't until I heard Yuzu gasp and Dad exclaim in joy that I dared turn around. He wore the traditional Shinigami uniform, his Zanpakutō still that over sized butcher knife wrapped in ribbons on his back. He had grown a few more inches since he died, but his eyes stayed the same chocolate brown color and his hair stayed the same bright orange.

"Ichigo.." we all breathed.

He smiled. "Yo."

**IlOvEmUsIcAnDyAoI - AadenK**

**Alright so this is the other version of "A Day To Remember". Let me know which one you like better, alright?**

**Love ya always!**

**-3-**

**AadenK**

**IlOvEmUsIcAnDyAoI - AadenK**


	2. He's Back

Days To Live By Chapter Two

_**Karin stopped, smiling at her own thoughts. "We never thought we would see him that soon, but there he was standing in our kitchen."**_

_**"But why wasn't he allowed to come back sooner?" a little white haired boy asked. He sat next to Karin and clutched at her kimono.**_

_**Karin smiled at him, running her fingers through his hair. "Well, that's part of the next chapter."**_

_**"These chapters are pretty damn short," Kyou huffed.**_

_**Karin narrowed her eyes at him. "Do you want me to tell your mother that you've been cussing, Kyou? I could go get her-"**_

_**"I'm sorry! Just.. Please keep telling the story?"**_

_**Karin grinned. "Very well. The next chapter..**_

_**…**_

Yuzu had burst out crying and hugged him around the waist. Dad tried to tackle him and got himself a black eye. Tomoyuki tried coming at him frombehind and was blown back upstairs by a readied foot. Tatsuki had tried to beat his ass. Uryuu shot an arrow at him. Inoue fainted, woke up, and started crying and laughing. Chad had acted like he was never gone, shaking hands with him and saying his hellos. Keigo had fainted and refused to wake up.

I stayed silent.

The others had shown up just seconds after Ichigo did. Now they all sat in the living room, telling him what all they've done since the video.

Tatsuki was now the head sensei at the dojo, but she didn't own it yet. She still had 3 years as the head sensei before she could even think about owning it.

Uryuu, Inoue, and Chad have all been working for Urahara getting rid of the Hallow that dared come to Karakura. They didn't want to do it at first, but then Urahara made a deal to start paying them and they had to admit.. The pay was good. On a separate note, Uryuu moved out of his father's house and into a 2 bedroom apartment with Inoue near where Chad lived, but still close enough to rush through town to get to any Hallow or Urahara's shop. Uryuu worked part time at the Kurosaki clinic, Inoue was working at a restaurant across town as a waitress, and Chad had gotten a job at a bookstore and library: the only two places where his quietness was truly acceptable.

Keigo was slowly working things out with his sister. She had been so convinced her little brother would commit suicide, she had made him go to a counselor until the counselor said that Keigo was simply mourning Ichigo's death the only way he knew how and it would take time. He was now spending everyday after school and after she got off of work hanging out with his sister all afternoon before they went to finish their day's work. They come back a little bit after the sun goes down to hang out a little bit longer before retiring to their rooms for the night.

We Kurosaki's have been busy as well. Dad seemed to be getting more people coming through his clinic now that the teenagers are finding out that Uryuu worked there. They didn't like the way Uryuu's father ran the hospital, but they usually had no choice because of the injury, but once they found out Uryuu worked there, they skipped the hospital all together. Everyone knew that it was Uryuu's dad who owned the hospitals so they knew the clinic would get the supplies it needed, no matter what. Uryuu's been known to steal an entire floor's supplies.

Yuzu had gotten a small job that allowed her to work on the weekends at a hotel. She only cleaned 2 floors because of her age. She got paid well though, for the 2 floors.

I had also gotten a job, but I didn't tell anyone. I worked up at the mall. I went from store to store whenever they needed me doing whatever they needed (anything from a sales person or working a cash register or a stocker/receiver or even just running errands) me to do. I didn't belong to a single department, but all of them. I wore a small piece of every uniform in the mall to signify that I worked everywhere. I was paid better than any of them, but I put most of the money in a bank account I had started and left (most of) the rest lying around the house for my father and sister to find.

My eyes lazily found their way to Ichigo. I hadn't meant to stare at him, but I couldn't help but notice that he certainly had built his muscles back up. After he woke up, his muscles just seemed to disappear. He could barely lift himself up in bed. But now? He had every single muscle back plus extra.

His features seemed so… relaxed. His eyes had this softened look to them. He didn't scowl as he overlooked everyone as they talked; he smiled. An actual genuine smile.

It was weird, but I had to say that I was starting to like this new Ichigo.

There was just one itty, bitty, little problem.

"Hey, Ichigo."

The room was instantly silent at my voice. I didn't look at him (I kept my eyes firmly on the floor at my feet), but I could feel Ichigo's gaze.

"Yeah, Karin?" he asked in an almost eerie calm tone.

"I have a question about your spiritual pressure.. Can you answer it?"

"Probably." I felt him smirk. "Do you have something specific you want to ask?"

I didn't answer. Instead, I pushed off from the table edge I was leaning against and took 2 steps forward and turned to face Ichigo. I saw that he too had moved from the wall to stand in front of me. The room stayed silent.

"So?" Ichigo pushed.

"What's with your spiritual pressure?"

"How do you mean?"

"I mean, we didn't feel it until you allowed us to. Then when you knew everyone had felt it, it was gone. You can't suppress your energy to save your life. You suck at it."

Ichigo smirked more. "Maybe I've been training to hide it."

"I don't believe it. Well…" I sauntered around Ichigo in a circle, pretending to size him up. "You don't have a badge, so you're not a or you just took it off so no one would know…"

I stopped in front of him.

Ichigo chuckled. "You're catching on. Keep fishing."

"You don't have a Haori so you can't be a captain, unless you took it off and hid it somewhere."

"You've gotten better," Ichigo mused, "I don't remember you being this observant, Karin. Anything else?"

"Since you're not an official captain, you're either too powerful to belong to a single squad so they have you running around to wherever you're needed or you're not on their level.. At all."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed. He tipped his head backwards a little bit and raised an eyebrow.

I had to choose my next set of words carefully.

"The only thing higher than a Soul Reaper captain is…

"The Spirit King and his army."

**_…_**

**_Even expecting those words, the children gasped. They were so easy to entertain._**

**_"What happened?" the orange haired boy asked in awe._**

**_…_**

Several of the people gasped. Their eyes were wide in shock and awe and their mouths hung open.

"And?" Ichigo pressed. He was totally smiling, but he hid it well.

I smirked now. I walked around Ichigo again.

"And… I'm betting you gave the Spirit King a run for his money when you reached him after fighting through his army. But I'm also betting you're not able to take his place because of.."

I held up my right index fingers. "One, you don't want to leave us completely just yet or…"

I added my middle finger to my index. "Two, you're not able to because of some lame excuse the Spirit King gave you or…"

This time, I turned my hand when I added my ring finger so that the back of my hand faced Ichigo. "Three, you aren't allowed to because you haven't gone through the proper training to be the Spirit King. So how close am I?"

No one talked; no one even breathed. They sat perfectly still watching us (the orange haired older brother and black haired younger sister) smirk at each other.

Suddenly, everyone jumped as Ichigo barked out a laugh. "Good. I didn't think you'd catch it so quickly. What was your first clue?"

"Your spiritual pressure. Like I said, it was here long enough to let everyone know you were here, then it was gone as soon as you felt everyone start running. And…"

"Karin!" Yuzu cried out. I had slammed my fist into Ichigo's abs.

"You don't flinch at possible wounds. You didn't even wince when I hit you nor when Dad, Tatsuki, and Ishida all attacked you," I told him, "That right there was a big give away."

Ichigo nodded. "I thought as much. Still, I'm kind of surprised you were able to figure it out so damn quickly."

"You doubted me?"

"No. I just didn't think you could see it so quickly."

"So you doubted me."

"I did and do not doubt you."

"Apparently you did."

"Did and do not."

"Did and do."

"Did and do not."

"Ichigo.."

"Did and do."

"Did and do not."

"Karin!"

"Did and do."

"Guys!" Tatsuki yelled.

Ichigo and I looked over at her. "What?" we asked in unison.

A few seconds of silence then the room erupted into laughter. Me and Ichigo laughed too.

"Alright, so how did the rest of us totally miss all of that?" Uryuu asked.

"We were too focused on having Ichigo back," Keigo said, "By the way, Ichigo..."

"Why weren't you able to visit before now?" Orihime finished everyone's thought.

Ichigo sighed. Yuzu came over and wrapped her arms around his waist and he put his arm over her shoulders. "I wanted to as soon as I got there and realized what had happened. Apparently, I didn't get there until about a week after I died. No one could explain why, but it happened. Then Old Man Yama said I couldn't even consider joining the squads until I had gone through the academy. I argued that it didn't matter because when Rukia was living in my closet, I had learned all the academy bullshit through her. She couldn't stand the fact that I had no clue what I was doing. Actually, that's exactly what she said when Yama asked her if what I told him was true. He still said I had to do the damned academy though. So I got through that hell-hole as fast as I could, then I ran into some... Well, they're weird even by our standards, Ok? Well, I had just gotten out of the meeting that said..."

Ichigo looked sideways at me, who gave him a shity grin.

_**...**_

_**"No, Kyou, you can not do the shity grin. You can't even do the 'I've Been Good' Innocent grin," Karin said as Kyou raised his hand to speak.**_  
_**Kyou stuck his tongue out at her.**_

_**...**_

"That said I would just float through the squads. Now, unfortunately, I can't tell you the rest other than after I dealt with him I went back and found out I had my own room at the Kuchiki residence. I really don't see why though: I'm never there."

"YOU HAVE A ROOM AT RUKIA'S HOUSE!" Tatsuki, Keigo, and Uryuu all jumped out of their seats.

"Like I said, I don't get it. I'm always out with Renji and Rukia, or Ikkaku and Yumichika, or talking with the captains to find out what I'm doing for the day. I'm not even there to sleep!" Ichigo exclaimed, "Not that I even have time to sleep. I've gotten maybe 2 days worth of sleep since I died."

"Why in the world did Kuchiki Byakuya agree to let you stay there?" Uryuu demanded over Keigo's lust-filled shouts of "How's my beautiful Rukia?

How dare you share a house with my sweet Rukia!"

Ichigo rubbed the back of his head, suddenly looking nervous. "He didn't really have a choice. It was either he gave up a room or he found me a place. I tried telling Yama I didn't need one, but you see how that worked."

"Why do I feel that there's more to that story than you're letting on?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Because that goes with the parts I can't talk about."

"Well, that's just ridiculous."

"No shit."

I leaned back against the table, between my father and Ichigo. It had been more than easy to figure out what Ichigo had been up to. I had dreamt about it for weeks now. I saw the Spirit King bowing to Ichigo, signifying that Ichigo had won against him in a battle or something. I wasn't able to see what the Spirit King looked like, but I knew the form was in fact the Spirit King. No one would convince me otherwise.

I listened and clung to every word Ichigo has said since he first entered the house. Half of me still couldn't believe that Ichigo was back, even if it was just a visit. I knew, as everyone else did, that Ichigo would have to go back soon. Probably in just a couple hours.

But until then, we'll all be enjoying having him back. Besides, he was so fun to rile up.

"You're a dumbass, carrot top," I suddenly said, hiding my laugh behind a hand. The words just came out of my mouth.

"SHUT UP! IT'S NOT MY FAULT MY HAIR IS ORANGE!"

I sighed. "Damn, you're noisy, Strawberry."

"I AM NOT A STRAWBERRY!"

I cried out when Ichigo suddenly grabbed my arms, wheeled me around and wrestled me to the floor, attacking my sides. I tried to scramble away, but his knees were braced against my thighs, immobilizing my movements.

"Ichi-Ichigo!" I was breathless from my laughter. "Q-Quit!"

"Call me a strawberry will you?" He moved a hand to the back of my knee, and started squeezing the back with three fingers. He laughed as my laughter grew and I squirmed harder.

"Ichi-nii, you should really – AHH!"

Ichigo grabbed Yuzu and made her fall so that she sat on my stomach. He started tickling her too now. He wrapped an arm around her back to hold her up while his free hand grabbed her stomach. Yuzu tried to flip out of his arms, but he held firm. I was finally able to catch my breath since Ichigo was currently ignoring me. I took a deep breath and used the last of my strength to wiggle from Ichigo. I scrambled up and took off through the house.

"HEY! Get back here! Hang on, Yuzu."

I heard Yuzu screech, then Ichigo's soft footsteps as he flashed after me. I jerked the front door open and ran. When I reached the corner, I turned to see if Ichigo was following me. He was.

He also had Yuzu cradled in his arms. She looked afraid, amazed, and in awe all at the same time.

I grinned. I power drove myself forward, pleased to see that Ichigo never fell behind.

Unfortunately, that fun had to end because -

_**...**_

_**"What are you all doing way out here?"**_

_**Karin looked to her right and saw Ishida and Inoue walking up. They both wore the blank Shinigami kimono. Inoue had pulled her hair back and tied it in a messy knot, using the clips her brother got her to keep her bangs out of her face.**_

_**"I'm telling my story. I just started it so you didn't miss much if you want to listen to the rest."**_

_**"Ooo! Can we, Uryuu? This story is always good!" Inoue clasped her hands together in a begging manner and give Ishida the biggest set of puppy eyes she could muster.**_

_**He sighed. "Fine."**_

_**"YAY!"**_

_**Inoue jumped in the air, making her over sized chest bounce greatly. She forced two of the kids to scoot over and sat between them, an arm's length from Karin. She put her fisted hands in her lap and leaned forward, not wanting to miss a single word, with an eager look on her face.**_

_**"Find a spot, Ishida. Now, where was I?"**_

_**"Ichigo got the page to return to Soul Society," Kyou quickly said.**_

_**Karin hid her smile from the boy. "Ah. That's right..**_

_**...**_

"Don't worry. I'll be back soon. You know I can never stay away for too long."

I watched Ichigo as he stopped into the portal in Urahara Kisuke's basement… training area… whatever that huge room is.

Ichigo had gotten a call on his pager that was apparently extremely important so he had to leave immediately.

Everyone had come to see him off. At first, Kisuke was against it… Then he saw Ichigo. Kisuke had felt Ichigo's burst of spiritual energy, but he hadn't expected the strawberry to show up at his shop.

So now, here I stood, at the front of the group with my sister, watching Ichigo leave. He promised to be back as soon as he was free, but I knew it wouldn't be that simple.

It never was with my brother.

**IlOvEmUsIcAnDyAoI - AadenK**


	3. A Dream Becoming Real

Days To Live By Chapter 3

The gate closed. Urahara told us to either buy something or leave. Tatsuki kicked him in the knee for saying it like that.

_**…**_

_**"It was one of the funniest sights ever! Here he is, this tall confident shopkeeper, getting kicked down by this lanky teenage girl. I wish I had a video camera."**_

_**…**_

Anyway, we left Urahara-san's shop and we ended up separating at a four way street. Dad, Yuzu, and I started towards the house while Chad, Ishida, and Inoue headed towards their apartments and Tatsuki and Keigo went back to the school. It seems odd now, but every time there was a huge group of people, the group always separated at that four way. Always. I suppose it could have been because that particular four way was in the dead center of town, but in my opinion it was because that was as far as we could go with each other. Like the obstacles in life, we had to separate at some point and that four way was as far as we could go.

So we all went our separate ways, all having something to do before the day ended. Yuzu was in one of her cleaning moods, Dad had to return to the clinic, and I had to get my things for work ready.

The rest of the day was so boring now that Ichigo had left. There was nothing exciting! Not even when a fight broke out in the mall between two lesbians and one of the shop owners. I have no clue what they were fighting about, but I'm guessing it had something to do with the shop owner sleeping with both of them, cheating on them behind their backs. I heard that the two women hooked up after that fight.

_**…**_

_**The dark skinned girl raised her hand.**_

_**"Yes, Senna?"**_

_**"What's a lesbian?"**_

_**Karin looked at Inoue, then Ishida, both of whom looked away, not knowing how to answer the child.**_

_**"Uh.. Why don't you ask your daddy when you get home, Senna? That's more of something for your parents to answer," Karin said slowly.**_

_**"Ok."**_

_**Karin sighed. "Ok…**_

_**…**_

That night, I had another dream. I've been dreaming a lot in the last couple weeks, but this one was the most realistic.

There was fire, twisted metal, screaming, blood, and glass. I could feel my arm being ripped off as I flew from whatever it was I had been in. My arm had gotten caught between two metal pieces. I was lying on the pavement a second later. I looked down and saw blood gushing from the stub that had once been my arm.

There was an explosion, more screaming.

I woke up.

My eyes were wide and my hair was even more a mess from my tossing and turning. My body was hot yet cold, my skin was sticky with sweat, and my arms and legs shook uncontrollably.

I don't know how long I sat in my bed, just replaying the scene over and over again in my head. Slowly, the jitters went away and I looked around me. I was relieved to see that I was in the room I shared with Yuzu.

I was shaking when I eased myself out of the bed. I crept to the hallway and down a little ways to my dad's door. I pressed my ear to the door and stayed there until I heard him snoring.

My legs grew heavier until I couldn't stand up anymore. I slid down the wall until I was sitting on the floor.

"Just another dream," I muttered to the empty hall way, "just another dream."

"Karin?"

My eyes looked up at the person who just appeared in front of me.

"Ichi-nii. What are you doing here?"

"Finishing my visit. I have 44 hours left." He looked at me with careful eyes. "Are you alright, Karin?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I just had a really messed up dream."

He didn't know what to say to that, so he just held out his hand to me. "Let's get you back to bed. I have to get a gigai from Urahara-san real quick."

I took his offered hand and allowed him to pull me to my feet. I wobbled a bit, and then took a step. I fell to my knees and threw up. Ichigo grabbed my hair before it could get in my face.

I could feel his arms as they went underneath my chest to my armpits to lift me up. I leaned my head against his shoulder while he used one arm to hold me up and put the other one behind my knees and picked me up bridle style. He carried my to the room I shared with Yuzu and laid me in my bed, tucking the blanket in around me.

I lost conscious for a little bit after the blanket grew warm from my body heat. When I came to, Ichigo had placed a washcloth on my forehead and behind my neck. They were cool to the touch.

"I'll clean up the hallway before I leave. I should be back in about an hour, alright?"

I tried to nod, but my head whirled and my stomach clenched horribly. I pulled my hand out from under the blanket just enough to give Ichigo a thumbs up to say I heard him.

"Take it easy. Try to sleep. I'll be back."

As he walked away, I tried to listen to his footsteps (for what particular reason, I have no idea), and I don't know if it was just my head pounding too loud or if he was just walking lighter than usual, but they were just a whisper over the hardwood floor.

I don't know how long I laid there, or if I even stayed conscious. I remember thinking - just a flittering thought - about the day I would have the next day if I didn't get a little sleep. I thought of anything that would fill my head to keep the dream at bay.

I must have fallen asleep again because the next time I opened my eyes, the sun was coming up and I could smell rice and vegetables. I sat up and groaned as my entire spine popped with the movement. It felt good.

"Wonder what Yuzu's doing up so early…" I muttered to myself.

"It's not me."

"Ahh!" I jumped at Yuzu's voice. "Jeeze, Yuzu, don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry, Karin-chan. I'm not the one cooking. I just got up."

I looked my sister up and down. Sure enough, Yuzu was still wearing the night gown she had worn to bed last night.

"Then who's cooking?" I asked. My stomach growled at the mention of food.

Yuzu shrugged. "I don't know, but hurry up and get dressed."

I ignored the last statement. I waited until Yuzu was done dressing before I got up myself. I got dressed slowly and carefully. I really didn't feel like throwing up again.

All of a sudden, it was like a light bulb turned on over my head.

"I am so stupid." I moved as fast as I could (which wasn't very fast) and hurried downstairs.

Yuzu and Dad were sitting at the table, Dad with a newspaper. I stopped near the table and a plate of food hovered under my nose.

Ichigo moved the plate back and forth in front of me. My stomach growled and he grinned. "Eat so you can help me with the dishes."

I took the plate from him and stuck my tongue out at him as I sat down in front of Yuzu, caddy corner to Dad.

Ichigo bumped my elbow as he sat down next to me, setting his own plate on the table. I noticed that he was wearing a tee shirt and jeans, like he usually did when he was alive.

"Is that your gigai?" I asked.

"Yeah. Urahara-san made it yesterday. How are you holding up?" he asked me.

I nodded, my mouth full of rice. I swallowed (remembering to have good manners in front of Yuzu because she had the option of not cooking for me anymore) and said, "Better. Much better. I don't know what happened to me during that dream, but it was hellacious."

"No shit," Ichigo said in duh tone.

"What happened?" Dad asked.

"I had a dream and it woke me up when Ichigo came back. He stayed with me to make sure I was ok. That's all."

"Yeah right, but fine. Don't tell your daddy what really happened," Dad said in a dramatic tone, raising the hand with his chopsticks to his forehead, pretending to swoon.

"You should really join a theater, old man," Ichigo muttered.

On the outside, I did the things and said the things I thought I would normally do and say. On the inside, I was screaming with happiness.

That morning with us Kurosaki's went just as all the other ones did, as if nothing ever happened. I relished that fact with all my heart.

"We should go out the day after tomorrow," Ichigo suddenly announced.

"The girls have school," Dad said, a frown on his face, "You know that. Or did you already forget about that learning facility called school?"

"I know, but come on, dad, the day after tomorrow is my last day. Can't they skip one morning?"

"Please, Daddy? It is Ichi-nii's last day! PLEASE?" Yuzu jumped up and clung to Dad's arm.

"Yeah, come on, dad. It's just one day," I put in, hoping he would just give up once he saw he was out numbered.

Ha looked conflicted. I watched the emotions play across my dad's face and I knew which side had won.

"Alright, but you guys have to go to school as soon as Ichigo leaves."

"Yes!" we girls exclaimed. Ichigo laughed. Dad sighed, but his kids saw the corner of his mouth twitch upward.

The rest of the day seemed so normal, I forgot about my dream. The images hid themselves in the back of my mind, letting me have a day of peace. Dad went to work at the clinic and had to call for all three of us to help after a car crash down the street; Ichigo had to carry this big guy and his friends in with Dad's help and Yuzu and I gathered all of our Dad's supplies and got new blankets and did all that clean up work.

Later that night, Ichigo slouched on the couch, putting one hand behind his head and laying it back and the other hand across his stomach. Ichigo and I had just finished putting the dinner dishes away while Dad and Yuzu cleared off the table.

I sat at that table with a bottle of Teriyaki sauce, the only thing left on the table. I flung it back and forth between my hands, making Dad lunge for it.

"Give it up, old man, you're too slow," I said slinging the bottle back and forth several times in rapid secession.

"A Kurosaki never gives up!" Dad cried as he lunged again. I quickly moved out of the way as he threw himself too hard forward and slid completely across the table. He did a face plant and kissed the floor.

I held the bottle out to him. "Pathetic, old man. Truly pathetic."

He sprang up and took the bottle. He stomped away, putting it in the cabinet.

I sighed, putting my chin on a fist and my elbow on the table, closing my eyes. I heard Yuzu shuffling her feet, which meant she was debating something with herself. I glanced over to see her standing in the doorway, looking worriedly at our brother.

Yuzu walked over to the side of the couch and stood there, wringing her hands in front of her. I couldn't help but smile when she jumped at Ichigo talking to her.

"Come 'ere, Yuzu."

Ichigo pulled out the hand from behind his head and held it open for her. She grinned and jumped - I mean literally jumped - into the open space and curled up beside him.

"You too, Karin," Ichigo said. In the silence of the house, he didn't have to say it any louder than just above a whisper.

"I'm good. I don't do that mushy sibling love crap," I told him, trying my damnedest to hide my smile. I pretended to scout the room for Dad, honestly curious as to where he went since he wasn't in the kitchen anymore. I craned my neck to look around the wall separating the kitchen from the living room and still didn't see him.

"Tonight you do. Get over here or I'll sick our Yuzu on you."

I barked out a laugh before getting up and going to the couch. I wasn't really afraid of Ichigo, but Yuzu could do more damage by just not feeding me and making me do chores all day without rest. Yeah, I was afraid of an upset Yuzu.

I curled up next to him and his other arm wrapped around me. Immediately, I felt his body warmth flooding through my skin. I felt Ichigo lay his head against mine for a second before resting it on Yuzu's.

My eyes closed of their own accord. My ears picked up a soft fluttering sound that I assumed was Ichigo's heart beat. I idly wondered if Soul Reapers even had heart beats when my exhaustion from last night caught up to me.

_**…**_

_**The children were quiet.**_

_**"Well?" Inoue demanded, "You can't just end the story there!"**_

_**"It's not over, Hime, she's pausing for dramatic effect." Ishida sounded bored, but Karin good see the interest in his eyes.**_

_**Karin chuckled. "Ishida's right. Of course it's not done. I still have loads more to tell."**_

_**"Then tell!" Inoue and the kids yelled at her. Ishida glanced sideways at Inoue. He looked at Karin and they both smiled.**_

_**Karin fell forward, laughing hard. She caught her breath and said, "Ok, Ok, I'm telling it, I'm telling it. Such impatient people!"**_

_**Her tone grew serious when she continued her story.**_

_**…**_

Fire. Twisted metal. Blood. Screams. Crying.

My eyes flew open, but I couldn't move. It felt like I was still in the car, trapped in the seat. I could still feel the fire from the explosion.

"Karin? Karin!"

I looked up to see Ichigo staring at me with worried and cautious eyes.

"Are you ok?"

I looked away, still not completely sure if I was awake or asleep.

"The same dream?"

I managed to nod.

I felt Ichigo shift so I pushed off of him and sat up. It was then that I noticed that Uryuu was asleep leaning against the couch by my legs, Chad was asleep next to Orihime who was laying on the floor using her arms as a pillow and Keigo was also using his arms as leverage on the table. I looked over when Ichigo stood up and offered his hand to me. I took it, allowing him to pull me up. I saw Tatsuki curled in a ball in the corner of the couch next to Yuzu.

He lead me to the table, where he pulled out a chair and made me sit down. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him walk around me and into the kitchen.

I kept my eyes on the grain in the table, afraid to look up and see the images that kept playing in the background.

I barely registered Ichigo talking to me when he set a cup of hot chocolate in front of me with a chocolate bar.

I think he said "I know you like your's a lot more chocolaty than mine", but I'm not too sure.

I swear I missed an hour's worth of memory because the next thing I know, everyone's awake and my chocolate bar was gone. When I started looking for it, Ichigo assured me that I had put it in my drink before the other's woke up.

A plate came into my view as it was set on the table. I glanced over at Ichigo and saw he was talking to whoever was holding the plate. My eyes moved upward and fell on Yuzu smiling at me before talking to Ichigo again.

"Karin?"

"What?" To my left, Tatsuki was shaking my shoulder to get my attention.

She frowned. "Are you ok? You seem… off this morning," she said.

I shook my head to clear it. "Uh, yeah, I'm fine. Just day dreaming, I guess."

"If that's your version of day dreaming, I'd hate to see how you actually sleep with a dream," Keigo said. He sat across from me on Ichigo's other side. Ichigo kicked him under the table. It made me smile, which made him smile. Keigo did his dramatic crying, getting up from the table and taking off through the house. Ichigo and Tatsuki waited until he had left the room, then they ran over to the doorway and stood on either side. When Keigo hit the doorway, Ichigo flung his arm out and Tatsuki raised her leg. First, Keigo hit Ichigo's arm and he started falling back, but when Tatsuki stuck her foot out, he tripped over it and went flying back they way he had come. My brother and Tatsuki retook their seats at the table while everyone laughed and Yuzu ran to check on Keigo.

"You'd think he would learn to not say shit like that," Ichigo muttered.

"You know nothing that ever happens to him will make him learn," Tatsuki said.

"I hate that I have to admit you're right about that."

"Hey! Don't talk about me like I'm not even here!" Keigo shouted.

"Why not? You run around screaming like a four year old girl like none of us are here," Ichigo said.

When Keigo opened his mouth to retort, Tatsuki took a giant pile of rice and shoved it in his mouth.

"Shut up, Keigo," was all she said.

I saw Ichigo lean closer to me when Keigo's attention had been diverted. I leaned in too.

"So are you really going to be ok? I don't want to leave if you're going to be having those dreams every night."

I shook my head. "I think it's just because you're here. Before you came home, they were all pretty well tamed, then you showed up and they skyrocketed out of control. I'm sure I'll be fine after you leave."

"Oh that's great. I caused your fucked up dreams," Ichigo muttered, shaking his head really hard. His already messed up hair was beyond a mess when he stopped to eat.

I smiled. "No you're not. It's just that my dreams will happen around you, or you're the main person of my dreams."

"Say what?"

"Nothing. Let's just leave it as it'll happen around you or because of you or not because of you."

He blinked. "Now I am totally lost, Karin."

"Yeah. That was the point."

"Karin! Ichi-nii! Can you do the dishes for me?" Yuzu called over the crowd of people.

"Sure!" I called back as Ichigo muttered "Why are we getting stuck with the dishes now that I'm home?"

I made a remark about the dishes wanting to be molested by Ichigo's strong hands and he thumped me on the head.

"I didn't know the famous Kurosaki Ichigo could wash dishes."

I leaned around to look behind Ichigo at Uryuu. "You would too if you had a mom like ours and Yuzu for a sister. Trust me, we knew how to do every chore there is by the time we were each 7 years old."

The shock on his face was beyond clear. He looked over at Yuzu, who was yelling at our dad about doing something stupid again, and just waved whatever thought he had away.

_**...**_

**_Kyou looked over at Ishida. "Were you really that surprised that Ichigo knew how to do the dishes?"_**

**_Ishida grinned. "No. I was just hoping to aggravate him. It would have worked if Karin hadn't jumped in."_**

**_Karin stuck her tongue out at his mock glare. She glanced around the ring of people that sat in front of her and had to do a double take on Senna. "What's wrong, honey?"_**

**_The little girl sniffled. "This is one of the saddest parts in the story!"_**

**_"Well, yeah, but not for a while. If you don't want to hear it, I can always-"_**

**_"NO! NO NO NO NO! You can't skip anything! Not even the boring or sad parts! That would ruin it!" Kyou exclaimed._**

**_Karin looked at Senna._**

**_"It's alright. I can bare it," the small child said._**

**_"Alright..."_**

**_..._**

"Alright!"

The room quieted as Dad's voice boomed in our ears.

"I usually wouldn't mind all of you being here... But one of you ripped Masaki's poster!"

Dad was suddenly crying so hard, I thought the room would flood. He jabbed his finger at the corner that had been ripped off.

"Uh... Dad..." I looked over at Ichigo before turning back to my father. "That's _been _ripped."

He had this blank look on his face. Seconds ticked by; tick... tock... tick... tock..

"WWHHHAAAAATT? Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"Honestly, we thought you would be the first one to notice," Ichigo said. Some of the group had moved to the living room. Ichigo laid on the couch with Yuzu curled up between him and the couch. She's been like a bee to honey with him.

I nodded in agreement. "Seriously. You're the one who keeps talking to the friggin' poster. You should have seen it first."

"But-but-but-but-but-but-but how-"

Ichigo and I held up our hands in surrender while Yuzu sat up. "Daddy, that poster corner has been missing for almost a year. Since spring, I think."

Dad ran up to the back of the couch and grabbed her hands. "Are you sure that's when Mommy's poster was ruined? Really sure, Yuzu?"

"I'm really sure, Daddy."

Dad flung himself backwards onto the floor, tears pouring from his eyes. He ran back to the poster and clawed at it. "I'm so sorry, Masaki! I should have known when you were hurt! WAAA!"

Ichigo waved his hand at me, so I walked over to him. "We should really find a theater or something and sign him up."

I quickly nodded my agreement before Dad could start his wail-crying.

Tatsuki and Inoue came over and said they had to leave for a little bit. Tatsuki had to get to a dojo meeting and Inoue hadn't been there in a while and wanted to visit. They snuck out before Dad could notice.

"Let me up, Yuzu," Ichigo said. She sat up and he wiggled out from underneath her. "Alright. You guys ready to go?"

"Where are you going, Ichi-nii?" We all almost awed over the fear and little-sister-ness in her voice.

Ichigo leaned down and ran his fingers through her hair. "I'm going out today, but remember, _we're_ going out tomorrow. I'll back in a few hours."

"You better or I'm not making you dinner," she huffed. She crossed her arms and pouted.

Ichigo chuckled. "I'll be back in time."

"We'll have to pick up Tatsuki and Inoue in an hour," Ishida said.

"Yeah we will."

I flopped down next to Yuzu while the older teens got ready. Ichigo took forever to find his jacket. Yuzu ended up having to look for it; she found it in the dryer. After they left, Yuzu busied herself with doing chores she had done the day before, Dad went to work at the clinic, and I finished my homework. With Ichigo home, I hadn't been working on it. Ichigo was home an hour before Yuzu started making dinner, keeping his promise to her.

After that, we all went to bed. A pretty boring night, yeah. But after the war, then losing Ichigo, then getting him back (persay), it was nice to be boring for once.

**_..._**

**_"Nice to be boring for once'? How the hell can it be nice to be boring?" Kyou demanded._**

**_"It is after you've been doing the same thing for the last year or so, dumbass," Karin snapped back._**

**_"Hey! Don't call me a dumbass!"_**

**_"Well don't be one and I won't have to call you one."_**

**_"You-!"_**

**_"Just get on with it! I do have other things to do, you know!" Ishida flung his hands in the air to emphasize._**

**_Karin and Kyou both stuck their tongues out at him._**

**_..._**

The next morning, I swear Yuzu was on speed or some kind of drug. She zoomed through the house cleaning, then she picked out everyone's clothes for the day, all while making breakfast! She burn anything, she didn't miss anything on the floor, and everything she picked out for us was something we would actually wear and it all matched in some weird way.

She had given Ichigo a light blue tee shirt with a giant black skull on the corner of the front wrapping around the side and jeans. She gave Dad his usual button down shirt and slacks. His shirt was blue and his pants were tan. Yuzu had picked out a black sleeveless shirt and a white tee to go under it and black shorts for me. Yuzu herself had a baby blue and white sundress with tan sandles. It looked like one of the ones Rukia used to wear so it might have been hers.

None of us (Dad, Ichigo, nor me) noticed that we all matched in some way until we were in the car. You see, my dad has always had a car, but since we live in Karakura, we've never really used it unless we really had to.

_**...**_

_**"We use it so little, that the garage door won't move unless you push it up manually."**_

_**...**_

Ichigo sat up front while I sat behind him and Yuzu sat behind the moron we were forced to call our dad. We drove to a city just outside of Karakura town - I can't remember the name of it; it's been too long - and that was the city we spent the day in. We left at about 10 so Dad was already looking for a lunch place. Yuzu gawked at the sights; she's never really been in any place bigger than Karakura and when she did manage to get out to go to a medical conference, she always fell asleep on the trip and wasn't able to look at the sights.

We had just entered the edge of the city when Yuzu suddenly started jumping in her seat.

"Oo! Oo! Oo! Daddy, Daddy, Daddy! Over there!"

"Where?" Ichigo asked.

"Over there! It's a mall! Please, Daddy? Please, Ichi-nii?"

The men looked at each other, then shrugged simultaneously. Dad headed towards the mall and Yuzu squealed in delight.

My twin damn near yanked our arms off to get us out of the car. I tripped and had to grab onto Ichigo's shirt to keep from falling.

"No, Yuzu, I'm fine. Don't worry about the fact you almost ripped my arm off. Go about your business."

Ichigo chuckled at my remark. "You know how Yuzu is, Karin."

"Yeah.. That's why I haven't threatened to kill her yet, Ichi-nii."

"Hmm."

"HURRY UP, KARIN-CHAN! ICHI-NII!"

"Coming!"

Ichigo and I ran to catch up to Dad and Yuzu, who was dragging Dad through the parking lot.

"Slow down, Yuzu! You have all day!" Ich

igo called out to her. Even running, we still hadn't caught up to her.

"No, we don't! You have to leave as soon as we get home!"

"Then why doesn't she just make sure we don't go home?" I mainly said it to myself, but Ichigo heard me.

"Yuzu doesn't think that far ahead. She lives in the now moment," he said.

"No shit."

Ichigo laughed. We finally reached them when Yuzu decided to stop to look at the first department: a painting shop. The doors and windows were dark from the crimson red curtains that were hung up. Dad held the door open for us kids as we entered.

The shop smelled like dust and mold, yet fresh and clean. It was an odd combination, that was for sure. It was dark inside, but the candles that the shop keeper had lit on the shelves and single table made it light just enough for us to barely make out a figure's outline.

It sat hunched on the only chair on the other side of the table.

"He-Hello?"

The figure twitched at Yuzu's voice.

"Um.. Are y-you the sh-shop keeper?" Yuzu tried.

"Hai.."

Even I cringed at the crackingly old voice. It was raggid and harsh on the eardrums.

"What kind of shop is this?" I heard Ichigo whisper. He was in a corner, examining a figurine that looked damned close to a Shinigami. It even had a sword on it's belt. Beside that was a monster that could have easily been a Hallow if it had had a mask.

"Now that's creepy," I said. I came to stand next to Ichigo to look closer.

"Those are my pride and joy.." the figure said.

"What's your name? Or what should we call you?" Dad asked. Yuzu made sure to stay by his side, not leaving it as he wandered around.

"Call me.. Akufu.."

Ichigo looked like he was about to laugh. "Wicked woman. Hm."

I peered over at Ichigo. Do you think she just randomly came up with, was actually born with it, or uses it to scare people?" I whisper.

"I'm going to guess the last one," he whispered back.

"You guessed wrong."

"AHH!" Ichigo and I jumped right out of our skins when the voice was right between us. We turned - after our hearts started beating again - and saw the figure had moved to stand behind us. Now that it was closer, I noticed that it was wearing a cloak the same color as the curtains. Long gray hair came out of the cloak at all angles and just kind of hung there.

"You guessed wrong. None of those are true," it said.

"Then why's that your name... or what you're called?" Ichigo asked. He crossed his arms over his chest, probably to make sure his heart was still beating without checking for a pulse in front of everyone.

The figure's head moved upward. The hood it wore had hidden it's face well, but now that it had looked up, the hood and hair seemed to move out of the way.

"Oh my god!" Ichigo and I gasped.

The face under the hood and gray hair was... well.. beautiful. _She_ had a small nose that hooked at the end, a pointed chin, and pale skin. What weirded me out was the fact that her eyes were two different colors: her right was a bright emerald green and her left was a crystal clear blue.

**_..._**

**_"Pfft! No one can have two different colored eyes!" Kyou said._**

**_"Shut up! Are you going to interrupt every time there's something you disagree with, every time I tell the story?" Karin yelled at him._**

**_Kyou flushed under her stare. "Maybe.."_**

**_"UGH!" Karin exclaimed._**

**_..._**

"Yes, I know. My voice offsets my looks," she said.

"No shi-" I started to say as Ichigo elbowed me in the ribs.

"My shop is for everyone... Kurosaki Ichigo.."

"Why does everyone know my name?" my brother exclaimed.

"Because you're a moron," I instantly answered. "What exactly is your shop, Akufu-san?"

Akufu turned away from us. As she walked back over to her chair she said, "My shop is for those who wish to know more.. and those who wish to know nothing." She sat in the chair.

"What? What the hell does that mean?" Ichigo demanded.

"Exactly what I said. My shop is for those who wish to know more and those who wish to know nothing."

"I hate riddles. That damned hat and clogs use them enough."

"You are bitchy, Ichi-nii," I told him.

"Shut up!"

"As for you, Kurosaki Karin.."

"Uh oh."

"My shop is for those who dream and for those who can't dream."

"WHAT? You just said-!"

Akufu held up her hand and Ichigo clamped his mouth shut.

"My shop has a different reason of being for different being's reason," she said simply.

"I think it makes complete sense," I said. Of course it didn't yet, but it would piss off Ichigo if he though it did.

"Whatever. Can we leave now?"

Dad nodded, his eyes not leaving the Shinigami and Hallow figurines.

"Take care, Kurosaki Yuzu, Karin. I will wait for your next visit," Akufu called to us as we left her shop.

None of us spoke a word until we were on the second level.

"That was weird," I said.

Dad and Yuzu nodded their agreement as Ichigo asked again, "Why does everyone know my name? Gah!"

"That place scared me," Yuzu said. She gave us a shaky smile. I linked my arm with hers and started pulling her.

"Come on," I told her, "Let's go enjoy the rest of the day while Ichi-nii's here."

She beamed at me. "Yes!"

I gave her a smile I didn't feel. After talking to Akufu, I had this weird feeling. It was a great feeling, like something good was going to happen.. but it hurt too. It was a sickly sweet feeling. When I glanced back at my brother and dad, I knew they felt it too.

Yuzu dragged us everywhere she could. Into the seven candy stores, into the 3 shoe stores, into the 9 and a half clothing stores (I say 1/2 because one of them was basically a closet compared to the other 9), and we were finally able to rest at the food court.

Yuzu _refused_ to let us order our own meals. She said that even though we're not home today, we're weren't going to change our eating habits. Ichigo and I both rolled our eyes at that, but Dad seemed so proud of her for thinking like that. The three of us found a table to sit at, far from the other people, but close enough to go help Yuzu when she called for us.

"Damn, that woman was creepy.." Ichigo muttered. I don't think he meant to say it out loud because the look on his face after he said it said 'Did I really just say that?'

"No kidding. What is it with people knowing our names and being all cryptic and riddely?"

"Riddely?" Ichigo smirked.

"Shut up. It's not against the law to make up words. And I don't have one for that term. Hey, did you happen to notice that group of girls that's been following us all day?"

Ichigo opened his mouth to say something, but at that time, we both saw Yuzu waving her arms in the air to get our attention. We ran over. Yuzu and I grabbed the trays of food while Ichigo took the drinks.

"Alright, Daddy... Karin-chan.. Ichi-nii.. me!"

"You did good, Yuzu," Dad said to her.

"Thank you! I should know since I cook for you guys everyday!"

"Shut up-" I started.

"Sit down-" Ichi-nii said.

"And eat, Yuzu," we finished together.

"I am, I am."

"Easy on your sister, you two," Dad 'mock' scolded us.

"Well if she would stop worrying about everyone else-" Ichigo started this time.

"We wouldn't have to be so tough on her to take care of herself," I finished.

"Still, easy," Dad said again.

The rest of the day went by as a happy blur. I still felt that sickly sweet feeling, but it was a dull throb against the happiness I felt in that mall with my family. We acted like we never knew the pain of losing a loved one, like Ichigo wasn't going to leave us for good in just a few hours, like we were going to be together forever.

We stayed in the men's clothing department the longest out of any of the stores. Yuzu and I were trying to get Ichigo to try on any of the outfits we found or put together. He wasn't very cooperative.

"For the last time, no!"

"But why not, Ichi-nii?" Yuzu wailed.

"What's the use? I'm not going to be able to wear them."

"You can when you come to visit! Come on, please? -"

"OH MY GOD OK JUST SHUT UP AND STOP IT!"

"Yay!"

Yuzu grabbed a shirt and pants out of the stack I was holding and shoved Ichigo into one of the changing rooms.

Dad laughed. "You know, I'm impressed and terrified at the same time. I hope she doesn't aim for me next.." he muttered.

I smirked, not bothering to hide the evil glint I knew was in my eyes. "Hey Yuzu! What about Dad? He needs a new wardrobe too don't you think?"

She gasped. "You're right, Karin-chan! I'll be right back, Daddy!"

"You really hate me don't you?" Dad asked as Yuzu ran off. I gave him an evil grin and he started crying.

"I can't believe at 18 years old, my little sister - the goody goody out of everyone I know - can still force me to do things against my will."

I laughed at Dad once more before turning to where I had heard one of the changing room doors open and Ichigo's voice sounded from. I stopped mid turn.

Ichigo looked.. amazing.

Yuzu had picked out a really dark blue suit. It was so blue, it almost looked black, so he couldn't complain too much. He had tucked in the white shirt, put on an orange belt, and black dress-shoes. Ichigo had the jacket slung over his shoulder and rolled up the sleeves of his white shirt, leaving the top two buttons undone and open. The outfit gave him an adult appearance, yet still kept his teenage attitude. His unnatural tallness made the look even better.

Again, he simply looked amazing.

"Wow, Ichi-nii."

"What? Do I look that bad?"

"No, no.. In fact you look-"

"Oh my son, you look positively handsome!" Dad flew out of nowhere and tried to cuddle up to Ichigo, but Ichigo raised his leg and Dad's face connected with the bottom of his foot.

"Get away from me," Ichigo said. He pushed with his leg and shoved Dad away from him.

Dad rubbed his nose, then got up again. "Aw, come on! Let me show you off! I need grandchildren! There's no hope for Karin and no one dares touch Yuzu!"

"Hey!" I kicked Dad in the back to make him fall forward. I slammed the stack of clothes on a chair and rounded on him. "What do you mean there's no hope for me, damnit?"

"Karin, don't encourage him. He's right about Yuzu though."

"He's an ass," I said.

"Duh."

"Ahha! DADDY! I found the perfect outfit for you! Oh, Ichi-nii! You look so good!"

"No, I don't."

"Yes you do," I said. Ichigo looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Really?" he asked.

I walked over and pulled him in front of one of the mirrors. "Really."

He looked in the mirror and gasped. He quickly shut his mouth though and his cheeks got really red.

"You look good, Ichi-nii. Yuzu knows her clothes."

He fidgeted. "I guess."

"Here, Ichi-nii. Try this one on. It's got a tie. And no rolling up the sleeves on this one! I want to see it all put together," Yuzu said as she handed him a black suit with a light blue shirt. As she shoved him into the booth from before, she grabbed a dark blue belt and black shoes and threw them into the booth with him.

"Come out, Daddy, I want to see." Yuzu knocked on the door our dad had gone behind.

"I'm coming!" he called out to her. When he did, Yuzu squealed in delight. He had put the white suit on fully. As much as I really didn't want to admit it, Dad looked good too. He had the ruggedly handsome look that Ichigo wasn't old enough to have.

"Hey look, the moron can clean up!" I said, pointing at the whiteness of the suit.

"Don't make fun of him, Karin-chan!" Yuzu glared at me before smiling at Dad. "You look really good, Daddy!"

"Of course, I do! It's because you picked these clothes out, my favorite child!" Dad grabbed Yuzu up in a hug and squeezed the daylights out of her.

I rolled my eyes. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ichigo's door open up and he stepped out. "Hey, Yuzu, Ichi-nii's out."

"Hm? Oh Ichi-nii!"

Damn. Even in a ridiculous color like light blue - it is a very ridiculous color on him - he still looked damned good. Was there nothing my brother could look bad in?

The light blue of the shirt made his skin seem just a couple shades tanner, just enough to make him seem more impressively.. exotic. His orange hair stood out drastically against the black of the suit.

"Uh, Yuzu can we stop before our brother gets molested?" I asked.

"What? Why would-"

I grabbed her arm and turned her around to look at a group of girls staring at Ichigo. He, of course, was oblivious to their gazes. This particular group was the one I had asked Ichigo about at lunch in the food court.

"They've been in every single store with us since Akufu's shop."

"Oh..." Yuzu drew out the sound.

"Yeah. So can we wrap this up? Besides we can always make him try them all on at home," I suggested. smiling even though I tried my best not to. I was thinking of much more I could make fun of him with only Dad and Yuzu around.

"Daddy, Ichi-nii, are you ready to go home?" Yuzu asked. She dragged the men back into their booths and threw them in.

"Ok, I guess we're leaving..." I heard Ichigo say to Dad.

"I guess so... I'll get undressed first!"

"Whatever, old man."

I bent over to pick the pile of clothes. With Dad's suits on top, the pile had grown quite a bit.

"Yuzu, help me carry these."

"Ok."

Together, we managed to get the clothes to one of the three counters and paid for them using Dad's credit card. At first, the lady didn't want to let us use the card because it wasn't in one of our names, but then the moron jumped out of his changing room, shouting that he had finished before his delinquent son.

She decided to take the card from us before he reached the counter. Ichigo came out a few minutes later.

"Let's go," he demanded, "Those damned girls are creeping me out."

"So you did notice them?" Yeah, I was surprised! Ichigo the Dimwit actually noticed something. Hot damn!

"Yes, I noticed them now let's go."

Yuzu handed Dad most of his bags, Ichigo most of his, then split up the rest of it between us. Ichigo put all of the bags he was holding into one hand because Yuzu wanted to hold his hand. I heard some of the Stalkers go "Awe!" at it.

"Hang on, guys. I'll be right back."

I set my bags on the ground and ran back to the store. I would have ran through the store itself, too, but the cashier stopped me: so I jogged through the store. I made my way to the Stalkers.

"Hey!" I shouted at them.

Several of them cringed.

"What, you little brat!" One of them shouted back.

"Stop staring at my brother."

A long black haired girl stepped up to the front of the group. "And why should we?"

"Because he doesn't like it. He doesn't get off on being stalked from store to store by drooling little girls."

They gasped.

One of the blonds said, "How dare you-"

"Besides, his boyfriend is a body builder and a black belt in several different martial arts. I would hate to have to bother him with some group of school girls who can't seem to keep a man of their own."

I jogged back through the store to my family.

As I picked up my bags again, Ichigo asked me, "Dare I ask what you said to them?"

"Nothing," I sighed, "Just made sure they weren't going to stalk us all throughout the store. And had a funny to myself too. Just don't talk to them if you don't want to kill me." I added the last part quickly and quietly, speeding away from Ichigo.

"Karin, what did you tell them?"

"Nothing! Too bad..."

"Karin!"

I looked behind me to see Ichigo dragging Yuzu - of course she was smiling at my misery - and chasing after me.

"NOTHING! I SWEAR!" I started running as fast as I could. I think I got up to a whole 8 mph!

"KARIN!"

"I didn't do it!"

I heard Dad and Yuzu start laughing as _she_ was drug by our brother and _he_ followed us. I managed to get to the car before Ichigo so I had a chance to catch my breath.

"Dad, hurry up! Damn he's slow."

"Ichi-nii, can you open the trunk for me?"

Ichigo set his bags down and yanked the trunk door open. He let me and Yuzu put our bags in first before setting his on top and waiting for Dad to put his in before shutting it.

"Man, I'm starved. Let's find some where to eat," Dad said. He rubbed his stomach for emphasis.

"Didn't we just eat?" I asked.

"Yeah, but the man's a bottomless pit. Even more than a regular teenager," Ichigo whispered in my ear. I smiled as he opened one of the back doors for me and Yuzu to slide in.

"So where shall we go?" Dad asked. He pulled out of our spot and into the leaving traffic.

"I want a sub. Don't argue, Yuzu. No one can eat perfectly healthy their entire lives," Ichigo said before she could reject the idea.

Yuzu huffed and crossed her arms.

"Where is there a sub place?" I leaned up and stuck my head between the men. I sat behind Ichigo again.

"There's a new Subway up the street. Tatsuki told me about it."

"Are we sure it's legal?" I joked.

Ichigo smiled. "Tatsuki wouldn't do that with you two here. She cares about you guys way more than me or Dad. Especially Dad."

"Hey!"

"Will they make a salad is you don't want the actual sub?"

My brother shrugged. "They might. You'd have to ask."

I leaned back. "See, Yuzu? Not totally unhealthy."

"Actually, their spoke person ate nothing but Subway while he was working out and stuff and lost damn near 400 pounds. It's one of the healthiest places out there. Or rather that's what people say." Ichigo moved so he could lay his head backwards to look at me and my twin upside down.

"I haven't said no, have I? Don't make it worse," Yuzu huffed. Her cheeks got puffy.

Sure enough, a few minutes later, down the street, we pulled up to a shop labeled "Subway".

"Come on, Yuzu, it'll be fine," Ichigo told her, "It's just one meal."

"Hmph!"

Ichigo put his arm over Yuzu shoulder's and guided her inside. He made her sit down in one of the booths with Dad.

"Karin, come here."

"Coming."

We walked up to the counter and waited our turn in line. It didn't take long, shockingly, and we even had Yuzu's salad. When we set it in front of her, her cheeks lost some of their anger-puff, but she still refused to look at either of us. we didn't talk while we ate. We just kind of enjoyed being out of the house.

About a half hour later, we were still sitting there, our subs half gone and Yuzu needing another salad. She didn't want to get one because she didn't want to over-eat.

"Just go get one, Yuzu," I groaned.

"But-"

"Ok, even you need to pig out every now and then. Go order your damned salad!" Ichigo ordered her.

"Two against one. You lose!" I almost shouted at her, my fingers pointing at her and only a few centimeters from her nose.

Yuzu smiled a huge smile and ran back up to the counter.

I sat back down next to Dad. "You know I'm not an idiot."

Ichigo looked at me. "Yeah I know.."

"So tell me; do you feel it too?"

He was silent for a second. "Yeah. It got worse after that weird old hag."

"No kidding. Are you going to tell me what it is?"

The look on Ichigo's face was clear.

"Why not, Ichi-nii?"

"I was told not to."

"By who?" I demanded to know since it seems like my whole life people have always known something about me that I didn't.

"A lot of people, actually," he admitted.

"But who forbade you?"

He smiled a guilty smile. "Rukia."

"Why?"

"Why did I listen to her or why am I obeying her?"

I shrugged. "Both."

"I listened to her because she's the only one who has been listening to my thoughts about your dreams and all of that. I'm obeying her for the same reason."

"Hm. Well, when's it going to happen?"

"I don't know. Honestly, I don't know exactly when it's going to happen. I just think it's going to."

"Think? Ugh. Why won't you tell me?"

Ichigo sighed. He put his hands in front of him on the table and clasped them together. "It's like this, Karin.. I can either tell let it happen the way it's supposed to or... I can tell you, let you try to change it, and let you and everyone involved suffer through a worse fate. Which would you prefer?"

"Damnit.."

"Exactly. You see my problem."

We quieted then because Yuzu was walking back over. We let her eat then decided to leave. The feeling had become too strong for any of us to ignore any more. Ichigo had started bouncing his legs and I knew I was fidgeting in my seat from the annoying glares I was getting from Dad.

"Daddy, can you move your seat up a little bit?" Yuzu peeked around his head rest at him in the rear view mirror.

Wordlessly, Dad reached under his seat and pulled the lever that would allow him to swing his chair forward. "That better, Yuzu?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Ugh, I am so tired. Damn you, Ichi-nii."

Ichigo leaned his head backwards to glare at me upside down between the front two seats. "What the hell did I do?"

"You made me run, therefore I am now tired. Damn you."

"Oh please. By the way, what did you tell those girls?"

"Why does it matter? They stopped stalking us."

"But I want to know what you said to make them stop stalking us."

"I didn't say anything of any importance. They'll forget it in a few days."

Ichigo snorted. "But I won't."

"Yes, you will."

"How do you know?"

"Because I know Rukia," I said simply.

Ichigo tried to hide his shudder, but failed miserably. "Why do I have the feeling I'm not going to like what you say next?"

"I'm betting that you haven't told her about your visit home so when you get back to the Soul Society, she's gonna kill you, big brother."

A laugh escaped Dad before he had time to stifle it. Yuzu decided to ignore us and look out the window.

My brother growled low in his throat. "I hate that you're right about that.."

"See? I know exactly what's going to happen." I grinned proudly at him.

Ichigo ignored me after that. I took the time in the silence to try to sort out my latest dream. The explosion or whatever it was. There was still no real evidence that said exactly what it was, yet I felt like I was sitting right on top of the answer.

"Are we almost home?" Yuzu asked. After hearing nothing but the sound of the wind and passing cars, a voice sounded foreign.

"Yeah, we just passed into Karakura."

"Good. I need a nap!"

Ichigo leaned back again. "Aw come on, Yuzu, surely you can last until it gets dark?"

Yuzu shook her head. "I should, but I'm tired!"

Ichigo stuck his tongue out at her. I was about to reach up and grab his tongue to pinch it when the car jolted to the side and flipped over.

The last thing I saw was Yuzu trying to grab ahold of something, her door being ripped off and her being flung out, her legs still in the car where they had gotten stuck between the back seat and Dad's driver seat.

The last thing I heard was the sound of my family screaming mixing with metal skidding across pavement.

The last thing I felt was my left arm being ripped off between my shoulder and elbow and they other one breaking as I landed in the middle of the street.

**IlOvEmUsIcAnDyAoI - AadenK**

**I know this one was like... UBER boring and long. I'm sorry, but honestly, I just couldn't think of _anything_ for this chapter, but I had to write it and bleh! Again, sorry it was so boring. I hope it was better towards the end.**

**IlOvEmUsIcAnDyAoI - AadenK**


	4. District 4 in the South Rukongai

Days To Live By Chapter Four

**_Inoue sniffled. "That part is always so sad!"_**

**_"Oh Inoue.."_**

**_"Come on! If I'm not allowed to interrupt, neither is she!" Kyou yelled, pointing at Inoue._**

**_"Alright, alright. He's right, no more interruptions. We clear?" Karin asked._**

**_When everyone nodded, Karin continued._**

**_..._**

There was nothing but darkness. I couldn't feel anything, see anything, or hear anything.

It was an odd and weird feeling. It was like I was suffocating or drowning, but I was breathing fine, like I had too much air for one person.

How long the darkness continued, I don't know. Could have been seconds, minutes, hours, days, or years. I have no idea how long I was in it.

For what felt like ages, I floated in that empty darkness. I was alone.

I was just about to give up and let the darkness do whatever it was it was going to do, when suddenly there was a flash of light and I found myself standing on pavement. I looked around, totally confused. I looked down at my hands. I gasped.

They were transparent.

What had happened to me before the darkness and how the hell did I get out of it? ]

I was standing in the middle of a street, buildings all around me.

I knew these buildings. I was in Karakura town. These buildings were from uptown. My legs moved on their own accord and made their way through the streets towards home. They weaved me through the crowd, unconsciously trying to not hit anyone. I heard a child screaming at his mother, saying he wanted to see his daddy. I stopped walking and looked across the street where I had heard the screaming coming from. The boy had dark brown hair and pasty white skin, contradicting his mother's light brown hair and tanned skin. His mother had a firm, but starting to slack grip on his wrist, trying to keep him from running into the street. I couldn't hear what she was saying to him, but something calmed him down. She grabbed him up in a hug and they stayed there.

"Yoshi! Daisuke!"

I turned and saw a brown haired man with glasses running down the sidewalk I was on. The mother and child looked up and their faces had these over sized huge smiles. The boy wiggled out of his mother's grip and ran at his father. The man told him to stop, he would get hit by a car.

I stayed to make sure the boy made it across the street, then kept walking. I heard them walking behind me. I glanced back and saw the kid running towards me. I stepped out of a large man's way and into the boy's, thinking he would go around me.

I realized I was dead when he and his parents went right through me.

I stood there for about 5 minutes before I sighed, let my head and shoulders droop, then threw my head back in exasperation and exclaimed, "Crap!"

It took me another 30 minutes to reach the street my house sat on. "Hey! Is anyone here?" I shouted, cupping my hands around my mouth to make a greater sound.

When no one answered, I let out a low growl. I put my hand on the front door and tried to open it. My hand went through the handle.

"Damnit.."

I waved my hand through the door, making sure it would actually go through, and then walked through it.

"Oh my god."

There were sheets placed over the couch, chairs, and dining table. The lights had been taken out of their sockets. There were boxes half packed in the corner.

"How long was I dead!" I screeched.

"Karin?"

"Yuzu?" I ran up the stairs. "Yuzu!"

"Karin!" She came through our bedroom door and ran at me. She jumped into my arms and we fell to our knees. She was clutching me so tightly, I was thankful I couldn't die again. "Karin, what's going on? I tried to talk to people and everyone acted like they couldn't see me or hear me and I can walk through walls and stuff-"

"I know, Yuzu, I know. You're ok, though. We're ok."

"How are we ok?" she screamed at me. She pushed off of me and walked away, back towards our door. "It's like we're - we're-"

"Dead?"

She stopped and slowly turned to face me. Her eyes filled with tears and she fell to her knees. I rushed to her side. "Yuzu-"

"How can we.. be.. It's not possible.."

"Yes it is and we are. Like Mom. Like Ichi-nii."

Yuzu was silent for a long while. "What do you remember... before..."

"I remember getting in the car at the mall. That's it."

"After we got in the car and drove away from the mall, we stopped at a place to eat. Daddy got hungry again. After that..." Yuzu shook her head. "I don't know."

"Well thats good because I had no clue what we did after getting in the car." I tried to make it sound like a funny thing, but it just seemed to depress my twin even more. She slumped into my arms and I held her close to me. I let her sit there for a few minutes then I made her get up so I could take her downstairs. I had her sit by the couch while I went to examine the house.

I gasped when I walked through our bedroom, though I probably should have expected something like this.

Dust covered everything. There were no sheets so either no one had been in this room yet, or the door was locked and they hadn't broken in. I walked over and ran my fingers over the window sill. My fingertips couldn't even drag the dust that had collected there. The clothes I had changed out of the die I died were still on the floor by my bed and Yuzu's school bag was still sitting on her chair at her desk, half opened. I left before I could find anything else.

Ichigo's room was the same; no sheets and dust everywhere. Really, the dust in here didn't surprise me. After he died, the rest of us just kind of avoided the room. He had a stack of books on his desk, one of them left open like he had been reading it. That kind of shocked me because I've never seen him _actually reading_ a book.

I left Ichigo's room and made my way back downstairs. Yuzu was where I had left her so I continued looking around. The kitchen was just as pristine as it was the last day we were all here. I guess that the cabinets were empty because of one that was cracked open.

"Karin?"

"Yeah."

"What are we going to do?"

I froze, sighed, and walked in to sit next to her. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, aren't there those things that... eat... ghosts? How are we going to stay away from them?"

"Well.. More than likely, Ichi-nii knows what happened. He's probably looking for us and Dad. Hey speaking of morons, have you seen Dad yet?"

Yuzu shook her head. "I've only seen you."

"Either way, Ichi-nii or Rukia will find us and some one will send us to Soul Society. There, we can do whatever it is we need to do. Alright?"

She gave me a small smile and nodded.

"Good. Now until then, let's just stay here. At least we know where we are," I suggested.

"Ok. How long do you think it'll take Ichi-nii or Ruki-nee-chan to find us?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. Probably not long, considering Captain Commander Yamamoto owes him."

"For saving the Soul Society a bunch of times!" Yuzu grinned.

"Hell yeah!" I pound my fist in my palm. "You know how he saved their sorry asses with every threat they've come up against. There's no way the Captain Commander can tell him he can't come look for us. He owes Ichi-nii too much."

That cheered Yuzu up. She was happy to think that I could protect her until Ichigo came and sent us to the Soul Society.

I was determined to make it happen, whether that meant I had to force a Shinigami to contact me brother, or whatever, I would make sure Yuzu at least made it. I was not going to let her be eating and turned into a Hallow. Not Yuzu.

The days went by fast, blurring into each other until Yuzu and I couldn't tell how long we had been there. We were estimating around a week.

"Hey, Yuzu, wanna go on a walk with me?"

I found her sitting on the floor in front of the couch. She was leaning back, holding herself up with her arms and holding her legs up, running her feet through the couch.

"What are you doing, Yuzu?" I was trying not to laugh, but it was difficult.

"I'm bored! I can't do my cleaning because I just float through everything! I've never had this much free time before." She finished her words with a pout.

"Well come on a walk with me. I was just asking you when I came in here."

Yuzu sighed. "I suppose.."

"Well come on. I'm leaving now."

Yuzu followed me through the front door, then she suddenly took off running.

"Hey! Yuzu, wait!"

I heard her laugh.

"Yuzu!"

I tore after her, quickly catching up. I grabbed her arm and jerked her back. When she stopped struggling, I snapped at her. "Don't do that! There could have been a Hallow only feet away and I couldn't have gotten to you!"

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help it. I saw the sunshine and it just took me over."

"Fine. Just don't run off like that, ok? I can't be there to protect you if you keep doing that."

"I won't do it again," Yuzu promised. She grabbed my arm and linked hers to mine. We walked through Karakura town, checking out our school and friends, seeing that everything had relatively stayed the same. They all still seemed sad over our deaths, which made me sad, but I let Yuzu be the one to cry for us.

We moved on to the rest of the town, stopping at shops we had liked to visit.

When it had finally been a couple hours, I suggested we go to the park and sit for a little bit. Did you know that even ghosts can get exhausted? I didn't.

Yuzu folded her legs underneath her and fell down. I laid down on my back, watching the clouds above me. I turned my head slightly and saw a group of high schoolers walking the edge of the playground.

"You know.." I wondered out loud, "I seriously wonder how many people can see us and they think we're just regular kids at the park."

Yuzu never answered me because at that time an ear piercing howl soared through the air. We jumped up and started running towards the house, not stopping and just running right through the walls. I continuously looked for Yuzu, making sure she never fell behind.

"Karin-chan! It's behind us!"

"Just run! It'll give up soon!" _I hope_, I added silently to myself.

We cut through a giant crowd of people, hoping it would lose our scent. All that did was piss it off. The Hallow started climbing the walls of the buildings around us.

"CHEATER!" I screamed at it. The sudden noise directed at it caused it to slow enough for us to lose it so we could run straight home.

We reached the high school when the Hallow finally managed to cut us off.

I grabbed Yuzu's arms and we skidded to a shaky stop.

"Karin-chan.." Yuzu whimpered.

"Trust me, Yuzu."

She nodded. I put a death grip on her wrist and used all of my will power to flash step away.

_**...**_

**_"It kind of worked.. I mean, we couldn't go very far, but it was a lot faster than just running. I have no idea how I knew how to flash step, but I did it. As a result, we managed to lose the Hallow for a while. We could hear it's screams and howls of frustration in the distance," Karin said._**

**_"There's no way a ghost can flash step!" Kyou challenged._**

**_"Not usually, but I needed to get away from that damned Hallow with Yuzu. Besides, Ichigo got his Bankai and all that shit through sheer will power. What makes you think a ghost with just enough spiritual pressure can't learn to flash step in a time of desperation?"_**

**_"It's just not possible."_**

**_"Well it is because it did happen. I don't lie in this story. It irritates me to expand or bend the truth in this!"_**

**_Kyou huffed and rolled his eyes. "I still don't believe it."_**

**_"I don't care if you believe it! It's my story and I will tell it exactly how it happened! Damn you are your father's son, boy!" Karin threw a rock she had found at him. It hit his shoulder._**

**_..._**

I didn't stop until I was sure the Hallow was long gone. We had made it to the house, but I was so exhausted and drained that I collapsed on the sidewalk just outside the yard.

"Karin-chan!" Yuzu cried. She wrenched her wrist from my hand and knelt beside me. "Are you alright?"

I was breathing heavily. It hurt to breathe. It hurt to move. "Th.. that... took... a lot... more... power... than I... thought..."

"Don't do it again, then. You need to be careful when you do things like that, Karin."

"Hey."

I hear Yuzu gasp and felt her jump. "Who... i-is.. it... Yu.. zu..."

"Uh..."

"Are you two Karin and Yuzu? Sisters to Kurosaki Ichigo?" It was a guy's voice.

"You know Ichi-nii?" Yuzu jumped up and ran to whoever was talking to us.

"Yeah. He told me to look for you two before I left. I took care of that Hallow so it's safe for a little while."

"Karin, he knows Ichi-nii!" Yuzu knelt down by me again and leaned over to look at my face. "Do you think he can send us?"

"Probably.. if he's a.. Shinigami..." I was slowly getting my lungs back, but it still hurt like hell.

"What happened?" On my other side, the guy knelt by me. He put his hand on my back, gingerly moving his fingers around. My eyes widened when I realized he was healing me. Was is possible for a Shinigami to heal a ghost? Apparently.

"We were being chased by the Hallow and she did this really quick running to get us away from it. I think Ichi-nii and Daddy called it the flash step?" Yuzu told him.

"What?" He leaned down to speak directly to me. "Did you really do a flash step?"

"Yeah.." I saw no point in lying. Ichigo would be able to tell and I needed all the back up support I could get before then so _maybe_ I would have a chance to live my afterlife.

"Whoa. I've never known anyone who could do a flash step as a ghost or human. Well, your brother could, but he was using his Shinigami powers for that and he never did it before he met Kuchiki-san."

"Oh you know Ruki-nee-chan too!"

"Ruki.. Never mind. I'll send you two to the Soul Society so you'll at least be safer there."

In just the few minutes the guy's had his hand on my back, my breathing has returned to normal and I no longer hurt. I sat up and looked at our helper.

He had shaggy and spiky looking black hair and dark gray eyes. He kind of had the same face build as Ichigo, except a light purple line going from the right side of his nose to the end of his left cheek bone and a large 69 under it on the edge of his cheek.

"Who are you? Ichi-nii's gonna ask who helped us," I said. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Yuzu fidgeting and blushing like mad. "And Yuzu?"

"Hm?"

"What the _hell_ is wrong with you?" I asked her, turning my head to look at her.

The blush got worse when she looked from me to the guy. "No-Nothing! Stop pestering me, Karin!"

"WHAT? Oh whatever. Who are you?" I asked again.

"I'm Shuuhei Hisagi. If you see him, make sure to tell your brother that no harm came to you while I was with you. He'd never forgive if you showed up with a scraped knee." He chuckled. I smiled and Yuzu kept blushing.

"You're a Lieutenant." He looked surprised that I knew his rank, so I told him, "I know your level of spiritual power and I saw the badge on your arm as soon as I got up. I'm not an oblivious idiot like my brother."

Hisagi laughed. "Alright then. Who's first?"

"She is. No exceptions." I pointed at Yuzu, who had started to protest against me. "She's going first."

"Alright." Hisagi unsheathed his sword and swung it around to where the butt of the hilt was pointed at her forehead. Suddenly, it was like I could feel her fear of leaving. It wrapped around me and enveloped by whole being.

I reached out and grasped her hand in mine. "It's ok," I smiled at her, "Either me or Ichi-nii will find you. You won't be alone for very long, no matter how far we're separated."

"Are you sure, Karin-chan?"

I brought up my free hand and held my pinky out. "Or course. Have I lied to you yet?"

Yuzu smiled and took my pinky with one of hers. "No," she whispered.

"Good. I'll meet you over there."

She nodded, straightening up to look Hisagi in the face. Her face flushed again as he pressed his hilt to her forehead. A small ring of light appeared underneath her and she slowly sunk through.

"Does she blush a lot?" Hisagi asked when she was gone.

"Not really. Then again, the only guy older than her she's ever been allowed to deal with is our brother so.." I shrugged.

"You guys are really protective of her."

I nodded. "She's our most important family member, though we may not show it very often. Yuzu took over our mom's position after she died so.. Yuzu's very important to us. She's always been the baby sister and we aren't going to let her get hurt."

He was quite, listening as I explained. "You know.." he said it just above a whisper, as though afraid of breaking some law of silence, "it's highly probable that you won't find your sister in the districts. It's very rare for someone to find a family member."

"I know." I looked him dead in the eye. "But you don't know our family. We've lost too much now to lose each other. I will find her some day and we'll both get back with our brother."

The corner of Hisagi's mouth twitched. "What about your father?"

"Eh. If we find him, we find him. He'll turn up sooner or later."

He laughed at that. He pushed the hilt against my forehead and peacefulness washed over me.

It was as though I was in the darkness again, but I wasn't afraid of it. I knew I wasn't going to be stuck there. I knew I was going to come out in Soul Society.

I found myself standing in a plain and simple decorated small room. It only had a bed, a table, and a couple of mats to sit on at the table.

"Where the hell am I?" I wondered out loud. I looked down at myself and saw that I was dressed in a short sage green kimono that had some of kind of tree on the bottom right and a mountain going across the left circling around to the back. "Oookaaayy... This is getting weird."

"Granny, I think I hear her."

"Calm down, Mirko. Let her rest."

"But Granny-"

"No buts. Now hush up."

I heard the kid grumble and mutter to himself, but he did as 'Granny' told him. I tiptoed over and cracked the door open. I saw a small boy in a plain gray kimono and an old lady in a pale pink kimono.

"Are you going to come out, dear, or would you prefer to continue staring?"

I sighed. So much for being able to look around before I talked to them. I opened the door a little wider and stepped out. "How long have I been here?"

"It's been two days since you showed up, out cold."

"Two days.. Was there a light brown haired girl with me?" I made my way to the small table the old lady was sitting out and sat down across from her.

"Nope. You was by yourselves." The boy talked with an English accent. So as a ghost, I'm multilingual?

"It's 'You w_ere_ by yours_elf_', Mirko. Remember to talk properly in front of guests."

"Yes, Granny."

"I am called Granny." The old lady looked up at me and for the first time, I saw her face. She didn't look as old as she soudned; she actually looked really young. Her eyes were weird though; her right was a bright emerald green and her left was a crystal clear blue. Where have I seen that before? "Everyone around here calls me that, as you may. This insolent child here is Mirko."

"I am not in.. insulate, Granny!"

"_Insolent_ and yes you are. What is your name, dear? Do you remember it?"

"Yes. I'm Karin. Kurosaki Karin."

"Oh my that's good. Most people barely remember their first names, let alone their last. Who was that girl you were asking about?"

"My twin sister, Yuzu."

Granny raised an eyebrow. "Twin? You said brown hair."

"Uh yeah. We're fraternal twins. Definitely not identical."

"That explains it."

I nodded. "I need to find her. I promised her before the Shinigami did the konso."

"You remember much, don't you?"

I nodded again. "My brother was a Shinigami. I know a lot about the districts and the Soul Society and the Seireitei and the different ranks of the squads; all of it. Or at least enough to understand how it all works. I've even met most of the Soul Reapers my brother talked to before he died."

While Mirko wow'ed at the factor that I got to hang out with actual Shinigami's, Granny said, "I hope you know that it's rare for one to find a family member once they're here, even one that died at the same time. No one shows up in the same place."

"Yes, I know. But you don't know my family. We've lost a lot in the past. We're not going to lose each other too. Especially not Yuzu."

"Why is your sis so special?" Mirko asked.

Sighing, I said, "We lost our mom when we were little. She was killed. Yuzu took up her place doing the main chores; cooking, cleaning.. basically everything, even though we all knew how. She's special to us because she tried to make it seem like Mom never left us. She's always been the baby sister, so we were protective of her anyway, but after she did that, she became totally invaluable to us."

Mirko and Granny were quite for a second. Then Granny said, "You're last name. Kurosaki, did you say? I remember some of the trouble makers in one of the lower districts talking about a Kirosaki. What was your brother's name, dear Karin?" Damn, she was good at changing the subject.

"Ichigo. Kurosaki Ichigo. Bright orange hair, always has a scowl on his face, rude as hell - especially to those who he doesn't like - and really powerful. I've heard some of the Shinigami from around my town say he's the strongest. He fought Aizen and killed him in the Winter War."

Granny and Mirko gasped, looking like they were going to faint. "_That_ was your brother?" they exclaimed.

I grinned widely. "Yep. That's Ichi-nii. He's not as smart as some of the rumors say he is. I mean he's smart, he just doesn't use his common sense, which is usually what gets him hurt," I admitted.

Mirko jumped up from his spot and slammed his hands on the table. "If you find your sis and your bro, can you please bring him here? I wanna meet 'im!"

"I'm sure I could after I find him. He would want to thank the people who helped me when he couldn't," I told him. He grinned like a hyena and sat back down.

Granny was silent for a long while. She motioned for Mirko to bring her a kettle I just now noticed that was sitting on a small fire in the corner of the room. After he set it down on the extra sitting cushion, he ran back and gathered up three small tea cups. He set them in front of Granny and sat back down. Granny brought several small pouches out from under the table and took off the small twine that held them closed. In each one, there was a different plant, herb, or flower. Granny leaned forward, her eyes narrowing and her hand came up and place a finger against her lips. I noticed that her eyes continuously darted from me to the pouches. It took her several minutes to decide which ones suited me. She picked up on that looked like lavender and several others that looked like Earl Gray ingredients. Her surprisingly smooth hands picked them up, a few at a time, and crushed them into a cup, having Mirko pour the water when she was done.

"Now let it seep for a second to get the right flavor, then drink it quickly before it gets too strong," Granny told me as she slid the cup across the table.

"Thank you, Granny."

She smiled at me, already moving on to make another cup.

Mirko looked at me and said, "I always get the (1)DragonEye Oolong tea. Granny picks out which tea goes with which person and you can only drink that tea."

"I don't mind. I like (2)Earl Gray Lavender tea."

"Good. I don't like my tea, but Granny won't make me anything else." He stuck his tongue out at her, like that alone would change her mind for once.

"Keep that up and I won't make you anything ever again," Granny threatened him.

I laughed when Mirko's face got really red.

"Will you be staying with us, dear Karin? The room you woke up in will be yours," Granny said, "Besides, it will give you a place to rest while you look for your sister, then if or when you do find her, you'll have a place to bring her. I would like to meet this special girl someday."

"You mean you'd let me stay?"

**_..._**

**_"Ok, I know I shouldn't have been so totally shocked about that, but come on! It's rare to find someone who's willing to give up a bedroom to a total stranger."_**

**_..._**

Granny's eyes smiled at me from over the brim of her cup, like she already knew my answer.

**IlOvEmUsIcAnDyAoI - AadenK**

**(1) I LOVE THIS TEA! If you haven't tried it yet, you should definitely look for it. If you live anywhere near a 'Piolet Truck Stop', they have a buncha teas to try.**

**(2) Second Fave! Again, a must try and the 'Piolet' thing.**

**I'm horrible at remembering names with titles.. Read below to see what I'm talking about. *sigh***

**Ok I realized recently that Yuzu actually calls Ichigo 'Onii-chan' like Inoue does her brother, but I kinda didn't know that for the first chapters, so now it's stuck like that. And she now calls Rukia 'Ruki-nee-chan'. If you have any problems with either of those, let me know and I'll reevaluate depending on how good your agruement is. Kay? Kay.**

**And sorry about Yuzu going back and forth from 'Karin' to 'Karin-chan'. I keep forgetting that's what she calls Karin. Forgive me!**

**... God I feel so bad for killing the Kurosaki's... ARGH! *burst into tears of guilt***

**So how horrific, terrible, horrible, bad, eh, good, great, awesome, or excellent was it? Or just rate 1-10 (1=the bad words I**** just said, 10=the good words). *gaps* I just got an idea. If you don't really want to review, but you do want to at least tell me how**** horrific, terrible, horrible, bad, eh, good, great, awesome, or excellent it was, just rate 1-10. Sound easy enough?**

**IlOvEmUsIcAnDyAoI - Aaden**


	5. Author's Note

**IlOvEmUsIcAnDyAoI - AadenK**

For now there won't be anymore chapters posted on this one for a while because I'm working on 'A Day To Remember' first. That's the original version of DTLB. Honestly, I don't know if I'm going to keep this story. We'll see what happens when I finish ADTR. If you're actually reading this story and liking it.. then.. wow. Sorry but no more chapters for now. Though I really don't think anyone's liking this one so I'll probably end up trashing it. Hm. Who knows?

...

**-3-**

**IlOvEmUsIcAnDyAoI - AadenK**


End file.
